OBSESSION (Stℯndhal Syndromℯ)
by huneeekr
Summary: [PART 5 UP!] Oh Sehun, manusia sempurna yang seperti tidak ada cacat. Melukis adalah hidupnya, kesehariannya. Apalagi ketika kuas-kuas ajaib nya menghiasi tubuh ku dengan tangan nya yang lihai. EXO. HUNHAN. SELU. GS. PWP. NC. GenderSwitch. Warn! Mature & Lil Bit BSDM. HUNEEEKR Present!
1. PROLOG

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy! **_

—

Aku menemukannya, _lagi_. Pemuda yang bisa menyedot seluruh perhatianku. Dengan lancang nya, dia merebut seluruh akal sehatku. Melihatnya, bisa membuatku seperti orang tolol. Aku, _menyukainya_.

Dia terlihat tampan hari ini. Meskipun menurutku dirinya memakai piyama atau kaos tak layak pakai pun tidak akan mengurai kadar ketampanannya diatas rata-rata.

Hari ini, dia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam polos yang dilapisi _jacket denim_ kebesaran. Sepertinya dia sangat suka melukis—aku melihat hasil karya nya di belakang jacket denim nya.

Dia terlihat konyol. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa membuat lukisan squidward di belakang _jacket_ nya? Dia membuatku tergelitik.

Celana _jeans_ membungkus kaki jenjang nya dengan apik. Aku bahkan harus menahan nafas ketika dirinya mulai bersenandung—karena lagu yang ia dengar dari _earphone_ nya.

Bahkan, suara nya terdengar sangat seksi! Astaga, sejak kapan aku memiliki pandangan erotis ini? Pada orang yang tak aku kenal! Astaga, Luhan! Kendalikan dirimu sekarang!

Dia duduk selisih dua kursi dari kursi ku. Bis yang mengantarkan ku menuju Kampus tidak ramai hari ini. Banyak nya kursi kosong membuatku puas memandang nya. Aku benar-benar menggeram marah ketika menemukan dirinya diapit gadis-gadis. Aku tidak bisa melihat dirinya!

Aku, tidak mengenalnya. Namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Aku membutuhkan dirinya! Aku butuh dia!

Tentu saja. Menjadi _milikku_.

Katakan aku gila. Aku memang gila. Karena pemuda itu!

Wajah tampan nya—aku menyukainya. Hidung bangir nya, bibir tipis dan menawan nya, mata tajam bak elang tetapi bisa memancarkan kepolosan dan ketulusan. Entahlah, dia seperti anak kecil yang tersesat mencari Ibunya ketika dia melihat sekitar dengan matanya itu.

Bisakah aku membawa nya pulang saja? Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku. Gelisah.

Astaga, dia menoleh kearah ku! Aku segera menundukkan kepala ku. Membuka buku-buku tebal yang berisi pasal-pasal memabukkan. Aku membaca nya asal. Sesekali aku melirik kearah nya.

Dia masih melihatku?!

Apa ini nyata?!

Aku menoleh ke kursi belakang. Kosong, tentu saja. Di depan ku, juga kosong. Hanya aku yang tersisa di kursi bagian belakang.

Apa ia benar-benar melihatku?!

Aku menoleh kearahnya, takut-takut. Dia melihatku. Dia menatapku. Lekat-lekat.

Aku menelan ludah ku dengan kasar. Tanpa sadar, aku menggigit bibir bawah ku. Kebiasaan ku ketika gugup.

Aku menyadari perubahan wajah nya. Dia tampak lebih tegang. Tapi—kenapa?

Dia menyapaku, membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Aku termangu. Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian.

Aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah membalas sapaan nya, memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

Dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada _Airpods_-nya.

'_**Pemberhentian berikutnya, Yonsei University. Diulangi, pemberhentian berikutnya, Yonsei University.'**_

Astaga, aku harus turun! Aku membereskan buku-buku tebal ku. Melampirkan tas ransel ku pada bahuku. Aku bersiap untuk turun. Menyatakan perang pada presentasi sidang hukum ku yang pertama. Aku menghela nafas parah.

Aku berdiri dan turun dari bis. Melihat betapa megah nya Kampus ku dari Halte. Dia menyapaku kembali, sebagai salam perpisahan.

Darahku berdesir. Aku menoleh, menemukan dirinya yang sedang menatapku dari balik kaca bis. Aku tersenyum gugup. Menunggu bis melaju kembali.

Aku memegangi dadaku, "Astaga! Aku harus bercerita pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun!"

—

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Presentasi pertama membuat tenaga ku terkuras habis. Manusia-manusia menyebalkan seperti Irene, Seohyun, Dahyun, serta Bogum hampir membuat nilaiku C karena mereka memberikan pertanyaan yang hampir tak bisa ku jawab.

Aku mendongak, menatap langit Seoul yang diselingi awan kehitaman. Angin yang berhembus kencang membuatku meremas lengan ringkih ku sendiri. Untung saja buku-buku pasal menyebalkan itu dipinjam oleh Irene. Sehingga aku bisa leluasa menggerakan tanganku yang beberapa hari ini kebas karena buku.

Jam 5 sore. Waktunya aku berbalik pulang, menuju ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan memasak untuk diriku sendiri yang jauh dari Orang Tua.

Aku, Luhan. Aku adalah anak terakhir dari dua bersaudara. Kakakku, Yifan merantau ke China seorang diri. Mencari pekerjaan tetap dan ingin menghidupi keluarga ku yang sebenarnya berkecukupan.

Ibuku, Heechul. Dia berambut pendek. Mirip seperti aku, hanya saja yang berbeda adalah kerutan-kerutan yang mulai mengisi wajah cantik nya. Ibuku yang hangat tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh seluruh perempuan di Dunia ini.

Ayahku, Hangeng. Memiliki paras yang tampan. Bertumbuh tinggi besar dan kuat—biarpun rambut-rambut putih tumbuh panjang hingga ke kumis nya. Ayah ku yang keras membuat Yifan menjadi kakak yang bertanggung jawab. Membuatku menjadi gadis yang jarang menangis. Membuatku menjadi gadis yang penuh pemikiran positif.

Aku menaiki bis sore yang lenggang. Aku memilih kursi daerah belakang dan sebelah jendela—kesukaan ku. Mulai melihat keluar, mengamati gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan kendaraan yang saling berlomba-lomba menuju tujuan.

Seseorang mengisi kursi depan ku, membuat diriku menoleh. Aku menyerngit bingung—seperti mengenal sosok nya.

Ketika sosok itu menoleh kearah jendela pula, aku membelakkan mata. Laki-laki itu! Laki-laki yang membuatku hampir gila.

Laki-laki yang dengan lancang nya mengambil seluruh perhatian dan tempat di hatiku. Laki-laki yang memiliki wajah seperti pangeran es namun ada keteduhan di matanya.

D-dia begitu dekat denganku! Astaga, ini benar-benar kesempatan ku!

Aku menggenggam jemari-jemari ku, gugup. Menggigit bibir bawah ku pelan. Kemudian, aku panggil dirinya dengan sentuhan tanganku di bahunya.

Dia menoleh!

"Ya?"

Astaga, suara rendah nya! Seseorang tolong aku!

"A-aku selalu melihat mu naik bis ini. Bertepatan denganku. Apa kau tinggal di Distrik Ojeong?" dia menatapku dalam. Mata hitam nya itu—menghiptonisku.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tinggal di Distrik Wonmi. Apa Ojeong tempat tinggal mu?" dia bertanya dengan nada lembut.

Aku mengulum bibirku pelan, "I-iya, Distrik Ojeong tempat tinggal ku. Pantas, aku selalu bertemu dengan mu. Bis kita memang satu arah." Aku terkekeh canggung.

Laki-laki mengangguk kepalanya setuju, "Mahasiswa baru Yonsei?"

"A-ah iya. Tahun ini. Kau?"

"Aku sudah lulus kuliah," mataku terbelalak.

"Aku kira kau masih mahasiswa," dia benar-benar awet muda. Astaga, aku menyukai sosok yang lebih tua!

Dia terkekeh pelan, "Aku lulus tahun lalu. Oh, apakah aku boleh duduk disebelah mu? Aku pegal kalau harus menoleh seperti ini padamu,"

Aku membelakkan mata—untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau kepalanya sedaritadi sangat tidak nyaman, "Ba-baiklah. Astaga, maafkan aku!" aku membungkukkan badan merasa bersalah ketika dia mulai pindah ke sebelah ku.

Dia memangku ransel hitam nya di paha, "Jadi, kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

Aku ditatap sangat dalam! Mata elang nya—aku menyukai nya. Candu ku yang baru. Salah satu jenis mata yang aku harapkan aku lihat setiap hari. Astaga, laki-laki ini.

"A-ah, aku mengambil jurusan Hukum Internasional."

"Wah, pasti kau jenius. Menghafalkan pasal-pasal yang bahkan aku tidak tahu itu apa. Aku salut," dia berkata sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku membeku! Kenapa dia harus tersenyum padaku?! Senyum nya menawan! Astaga, aku ingin mengipasi wajah ku yang memerah!

"Kalau kau?" aku bertanya sambil berdeham pelan. Berusaha mengatur nada bicara ku yang seperti kucing betina—menemukan kucing pujaan hatinya.

Dia menatap ke depan, "Aku seorang pelukis."

"Ah, pantas saja! Aku langsung fokus pada lukisan Squidward di belakang _jacket denim_ mu."

Dia terkekeh kembali, "Terima kasih. Jarang sekali ada yang melihat lukisan Squidward di belakangku,"

"Kau mempunyai studio lukis?" Aku bertanya, penasaran.

Dia mengangguk pelan, "Studio lukis ku berpusat sekitar Namsan Tower."

"Lumayan jauh dari kampusku," aku bergumam.

Dia melihat kearah ku. Menatapku yang sedang menunduk, memikirkan kalau aku ingin berkunjung ke studio lukis miliknya.

Aku mendongak lagi, mataku langsung bersibobrok dengan matanya, "A-apa aku boleh melihat studio lukis mu?"

Dia tersenyum—sangat lebar. Sampai, matanya menyipit karena senyumannya, "Tentu saja. Namamu?"

Aku terkesiap. Aku bisa mendapatkan namanya hari ini!

"Aku Luhan," aku menjabat tangannya yang hangat. Merasa pas pada saat menggenggam ku.

"Aku, Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Luhan." Dia tersenyum lebih manis sekarang.

—

_**Hello, peeps! **_

_**Hihi, aku membawakan cerita baru. Maafkan, pekerjaan ku menumpuk. Cerita Ketos sampai ke yang lain masih aku kerjakan. Sedangkan, otakku berpikiran dengan ini huhu mianhaeyo /bow/**_

_**Oke, bisakah kalian memberikan review, favs, follow semacam nya? Biar aku senang kalau karya ku ada yang menantikan. Gomapta! **_

_**Happy August, everyone. **_

_**Sidoarjo, August 9th, 2019. **_


	2. PART 1

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy! **_

—

Aku berlari kearah Halte dekat rumah. Mengikat rambutku dengan cepat sambil menggigit roti selai coklat-_matcha_ ku.

Gila, aku hampir terlambat!

Aku melihat orang-orang berkerumun dibawah atap Halte. Aku melihat jam di pergelangan tanganku, pukul 07.50!

Aku terengah, merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang karena berlari kencang serta lega yang bercampur menjadi satu. Memikirkan nasibku yang terlambat—terpaksa tidak masuk kuliah dan bolos untuk presentasi kedua.

Aku merapatkan _jacket denim_ ku—menutupi _tank top_ putih ku. Aku menaikkan sedikit celana panjang putih ku yang sedikit melorot, astaga sepertinya aku kehilangan berat badan akhir-akhir ini. Mengingat kalau celana ini lumayan ketat untukku. Melihat ke jalan raya beberapa kali, memastikan bis pagi yang mendekat.

Dua hari lalu, aku mencari Studio lukis milik Oh Sehun. Studio lukis nya lumayan kecil, tetapi sangat nyaman jika dilihat dari luar. Berwarna dominan hitam, warna abu-abu berada di samping-samping Studio.

_**La peau Studios.**_

_La peau_? Apakah itu bahasa Perancis?

Lumayan dekat dengan Namsan Tower. Setidaknya, aku tidak akan bosan ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyeretku kesana.

Bis pagi berhenti. Aku langsung menerobos kerumuman manusia yang berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam kendaraan besar itu—sangat menguntungkan mempunyai badan sekecil ini.

Tempat favorit ku, daerah belakang dan sebelah jendela. Aku menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya aku bisa menikmati udara pagi ini tanpa terdesak.

Aku menoleh kearah depan, tidak menemukan Oh Sehun dimana-mana. Dimana dia? Aku meneliti di seluruh penjuru bis. Menyipitkan mataku, berusaha mengenali laki-laki yang menunduk sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal.

Itu Oh Sehun!

Dia...terlihat sempurna pagi ini!

Dia memakai _hoodie_ berwarna _maroon_—sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Tudung _hoodie_ itu menutupi rambut hingga setengah wajah nya.

Aku bisa mengenalnya dari bibir tipis dan hidung bangir nya. Sesekali bibir itu dijilat dan digigit pelan. Astaga, betapa seksi nya laki-laki itu!

Perjalanan menuju Kampus terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak perduli betapa sesak nya bis pagi ini. Melihat Oh Sehun disana bisa membuatku lupa dunia.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki wajah se-tampan dan se-sempurna itu?

Aku jadi curiga kalau sebenarnya dia adalah keturunan Dewa.

Astaga, pemikiran tidak rasional ku!

Dia mengadahkan kepalanya, menoleh. Matanya bersibobrok dengan mataku. Matanya menyipit dengan sempurna, dia tersenyum!

Aku tersenyum gugup. Dia menunduk kembali, berkutat dengan bukunya. Astaga, pagi-pagi membuat jantungku berdebar!

Aku harus bercerita pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun! Lagi!

"_Astaga, Lu! Dia tampan! Dia pelukis? Boleh aku ikut kesana kapan-kapan?!" —Baekhyun._

"_Lu, aku ingatkan padamu. Jangan terlalu percaya pada orang asing. Rupa tidak menjamin attitude nya." —Kyungsoo. _

Aku terkekeh mengingat pendapat Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo yang sangat berbeda.

"_Astaga, Kyungsoo! Kau sangat kuno! Dia terlihat seperti orang baik! Kau saja yang terlalu berburuk sangka!"_

"_Baekhyun, aku hanya mengingatkan! Kau lupa dulu dirimu seperti apa?! Hampir diculik oleh seseorang yang sangat kau puja itu?! Jung Daehyun?!"_

"_YA! Jangan membahas laki-laki brengsek itu disini! Aku membenci mu, Kyung!"_

Aku tergelak. Astaga, perdebatan mereka berdua tempo lalu sangat menghibur.

'_**Pemberhentian berikutnya, Yonsei University. Diulangi, pemberhentian berikutnya, Yonsei University.'**_

Aku menghela nafas. Sudah semakin dekat dengan Kampus. Aku harus berpisah dengan si-tampan-Oh-Sehun secepat ini.

Bis berhenti di depan Halte Kampus. Aku membereskan buku-buku ku serta memakai ransel ku di satu sisi pundakku. Turun bergantian sambil melirik cemas pada Sehun.

Aku menoleh kearah bis yang mulai menjauh. Dia tidak menatapku seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, pasrah. Siapa dirimu, Lu? Kau harusnya sadar diri. Manusia sempurna seperti Oh Sehun tidak mungkin menyukaimu.

Aku tersenyum kecut pada pemikiranku sendiri.

Benar, Oh Sehun tidak mungkin menyukaiku.

—

Aku memakan makan siangku tanpa nafsu. Oh Sehun... Laki-laki itu sudah berhari-hari tidak memperlihatkan batang hidung nya!

Astaga, aku merindukan Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun tidak terlihat lagi di bis. Berhari-hari aku harus terdesak di dalam bis—karena Oh Sehun tidak ada di dalam nya.

Terakhir aku melihat Sehun—memakai _hoodie maroon_ itu, dia terlihat sibuk.

Atau dia memang sibuk?

Aku jadi menyesal tidak meminta nomor ponsel nya waktu berbicara dengan nya.

Dasar, Luhan bodoh!

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melihatku dengan bingung. Suasana Kantin Kampus siang ini sangat lenggang. Benar-benar lenggang.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo menatap mataku yang mungkin terlihat sedih.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Cerita?" Baekhyun mengangkat daguku, agar aku bisa menatap mereka berdua.

Aku menghela nafas berat, "Aku merindukan Oh Sehun."

"Astaga, Lu. aku kira kau berkelahi dengan Yifan _ge_." Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya prihatin.

"Dia tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini. Aku merindukannya. Sangat," Aku mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku harus bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mendesah kasar, "Bagaimana lagi? Kau saja tidak meminta nomor ponsel nya. Sangat bodoh,"

Aku mengangguk setuju, "Sangat."

Aku melihat sekeliling, mendesah kasar lagi. Aku benar-benar tak _mood_ hari ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun bisa memporandakan suasana hatiku sampai seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menggebrak meja, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Studio nya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, "Tidak! Kalian berdua! Oh Sehun hanyalah orang asing! Kalian tidak tahu dia bagaimana! Bisa saja dia hanya ber-_kamuflase_! Memancing Luhan dengan menghilang seperti ini! Kau tahu, Luhan itu gampang terpancing! Kau juga, Byun Baekhyun!" gadis berambut hitam di depan ku ini berteriak seperti Mama.

Baekhyun melengos, "Kyung, kau benar-benar kuno! Tidak ada yang seperti itu sekarang! Lihatlah, kau juga harus berkembang! Isi otak mu hanya buku-buku-buku! Sekali-kali cari pacar!"

Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun kejam, "Jangan sekali-kali menyuruhku mencari pacar, Baekhyun-_ssi_!"

Astaga, aku tergelak parah. Kyungsoo yang kuno dan terlalu menaati peraturan, Baekhyun yang mengikuti zaman dan terlalu bebas. Benar-benar terbanding terbalik. Aku yang sebagai pihak netral harus benar-benar sabar menghadapi mereka berdua jika berdebat.

Aku menatap mereka bergantian, "Sudahlah. Sekarang, kalian berdua mau tidak menemani ku ke Studio Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "Ayo! Ayo! Ayo! Aku ingin ke Studio nya! Kalau ada laki-laki tampan yang lain, itu sebagai bonus."

Ku lihat Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menatap mataku dengan pandangan ragu. Menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengangkat tangannya—tanda menyerah, "Baiklah. Aku ikut. Tapi ingat, hanya sekali ini. Aku tidak mau ikut lagi."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat, "_Gomawo_, Kyungsoo! Astaga, aku mencintai mu! Sangat!"

Kyungsoo menyerngit jijik, "Berhenti berusaha untuk mencium pipiku, Byun-mesum-Baekhyun!"

"Mu-mu-mu!" Baekhyun mengecup pipi tembam Kyungsoo cepat.

"_YA_!" mereka berdua langsung berlarian mengitari kantin. Membuatku tergelak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Oh Sehun, aku akan menemukan mu.

—

"Benar ini Studio nya, Lu?" Baekhyun mendongak, melihat Gedung Studio Sehun dengan teliti.

Aku mengangguk, "Benar! _La Peau Studios_! Sehun pernah bilang padaku kalau Studio nya dekat dengan Namsan _Tower_. Dan, hanya Studio ini yang dekat dengan Namsan. Yang lain, tidak ada."

"Elegan," Baekhyun memuji pelan, "Dan sangat _dominan_,"

Aku terkikik, mengerti pembahasan Baekhyun, "Sangat _dominan_."

"Berhenti membahas dominan, teman-teman. Kita sedang tidak membahas _dominant_ dan _submissive_, _okay_?" Kyungsoo menatap diriku dan Baekhyun malas.

Di depan Studio, ada banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan abstrak hingga realistis. Ini benar-benar seni. Dan aku terlalu pemula untuk memahami hal-hal seperti ini.

Apa Studio ini ramai? Mengingat kalau ini adalah pusat kota. Banyaknya orang berlalu lalang membuatku berpikir kalau Sehun benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Lu, kau masuk duluan, _ya_. Aku dan Kyungsoo mau beli Hottang dulu. Tidak akan lama," Baekhyun langsung menyeret Kyungsoo yang ingin protes—dia benar-benar _over protective_ padaku. Do Kyungsoo ku tersayang.

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan—menetralkan debaran jantungku. Astaga, aku gugup! Sangat gugup!

Ayo, Luhan! Semangat!

Aku membuka pintu Studio dengan pelan, membuat lonceng yang berada diatas pintu berbunyi nyaring.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang perempuan menyambutku di samping pintu masuk, seperti nya bagian resepsionis. Dia terlihat cantik dengan balutan rok mini berwarna merah gelap, _jacket denim_ kebesaran dan kaos putih polos yang begitu ketat di tubuh nya. Rambut nya ia kuncir ke samping secara asal.

"Apa Anda ingin memesan lukisan? Apapun itu?" dia bertanya sekali lagi padaku.

"A-_ah_ itu," Aku menggigit bibir gelisah, "Aku ingin bertanya. Apa ada Oh Sehun?"

Dia menyerngit bingung, "Oh Sehun? Ada perlu apa, Nona?"

Aku meremas jemariku pelan, "Begini, aku mencari Oh Sehun ka—"

"Luhan?" Suara yang amat ku rindukan terdengar. Aku menoleh, melihat Oh Sehun menatapku. Ia berdiri di depan pintu besar—sepertinya tempat ia bekerja.

"H-_hai_, Sehun." Aku tersenyum canggung dan Sehun berdiri di depan ku.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Luhan?" Dia meneliti penampilan ku hari ini dari atas ke bawah. Berkali-kali.

Astaga, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan ku hari ini?!

Oke, baiklah. Aku hanya mengenakan baju berwarna hitam dengan bahu yang terekspos bebas, rok diatas lutut berwarna _cream_ serta _heels_ berwarna putih tulang.

Ini sangat bukan diriku.

Aku bahkan menggerai rambutku hari ini! Demi Oh Sehun!

"Kau cantik,"

Apa? Dia berkata aku cantik?! Aku mengadahkan kepala, menatap matanya yang menatap kelam mataku. Astaga, mata elang nya benar-benar sumber kelemahan ku.

"Tiffany, bisa tolong belikan Nona Luhan makanan dan minuman? Aku yakin dia membutuhkan itu. Nona Luhan tamu ku," Sehun berkata pada gadis di sebelah nya sambil tetap menatap mataku.

"Siap, Sehun. Aku akan segera kembali." Gadis bernama Tiffany itu langsung pergi. Meninggalkan ku bersama Sehun di dalam Studio.

Sehun menggenggam tanganku pelan, "Ayo." Dan membawaku ke arah pintu besar—ini benar-benar ruang kerja nya!

Sehun menutup pintu besar itu pelan. Menyuruhku duduk di sofa panjang yang nyaman. Astaga, ruangan ini besar sekali!

Banyak sekali palet serta cat-cat tertata rapi diatas meja maupun lemari kayu. Kain kanvas tersusun rapi membentuk barisan panjang di pojok ruangan. Serta banyak nya lukisan-lukisan yang telah jadi menyebar kemana-mana. Sehun benar-benar bisa membuatku terkagum-kagum.

"Baiklah, Luhan." Sehun berjongkok di depanku, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" laki-laki di depan ku kini menatap mataku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Sehun. Aku hanya ingin mampir ke Studio mu. Sesuai perkataan ku kemarin-kemarin," Aku tersenyum tipis—gugup lebih tepat.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apa kau tak rindu padaku?"

"A-_apa_?"

Jujur, aku terkejut. Sangat.

Sehun terkekeh. Bahkan kadar ketampanannya semakin bertambah ketika gigi taring-taring nya terlihat. Astaga, aku lemas.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mu, Lu. Dan, aku merindukan mu."

Aku terbelalak, "A-_apa_? Merindukanku?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri ragu.

Benarkah Sehun merindukanku? Seperti aku yang sangat sangat sangat merindukannya?

Sehun mengangguk sekali, "Aku sudah lama tidak melihat wajah mu. Kau tahu, aku ingin melukis dirimu dalam kanvas ku."

Aku memiringkan kepala—bingung, "Melukis ku? Kau tahu, aku bukan model. Dan pasti aku sangat tidak berbakat menjadi model lukisan mu."

Sehun tertawa menyenangkan, "Tidak perlu menjadi model, Luhan. Aku memang sering melukis orang lain. Entah mereka yang datang sendiri ke Studio ku, atau memang aku yang menawarkan mereka untuk ku jadikan lukisan biasa,"

"Kau melukis orang juga, Sehun?"

"Iya,"

Aku nyaman berada di genggaman Sehun, "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Boleh," Sehun berdiri, terpaksa harus melepaskan genggaman kami. Ia langsung mengambil beberapa kanvas yang terletak di pojok ruangan—bergabung dengan lukisan-lukisan abstrak indah.

Sehun duduk di sebelah ku. Menyerahkan lukisan-lukisan itu pelan, "Ini pesanan orang, Lu. Mungkin untuk hadiah kekasih atau suami nya. Bisa juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena, _yeah_ _pose_ mereka seperti itu."

Aku melihat lukisan-lukisan itu dengan mata yang terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa—Sehun melukis dengan model seksi seperti ini?!

Kanvas pertama. Tampak seorang perempuan telanjang sambil mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke udara. Tangan kanan perempuan itu menutupi payudara sintal nya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menutupi daerah intim nya. Mata nya amat indah, berwarna kecoklatan terang. Berambut hitam bergelombang se-punggung. _Gadis ini benar-benar seksi!_

Kanvas kedua, ini terlihat biasa. Hanya seorang perempuan ber-_pose_ di tengah kebun bunga dengan mimik wajah bahagia. Aku suka gambar ini!

Kanvas terakhir, terdapat punggung seorang perempuan yang terdapat beberapa _tatto_ cantik. Benar-benar cantik. Rambut yang terkepang di belakang berhasil membuat perempuan itu layaknya seni.

"Kau—menggambar sendirian?" Aku masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku.

Oh Sehun amat berbahaya...dan _bertalenta_.

Kulihat Sehun mengangguk, "Terkadang bersama Chanyeol. Kami berdua bergantian untuk menerima pekerjaan. Entah aku yang menerima pekerjaan bagian ini, Chanyeol bagian lain. Kita bekerja sama."

Aku mengangguk paham, "Ini—" Aku menunjuk kanvas perempuan telanjang tadi, "—Dia benar-benar telanjang?"

Sehun tergelak, "Tentu saja, Luhan. Aku memberitahumu kan kalau bisa saja lukisan-lukisan ini untuk kekasih atau pun suami nya?"

TOK TOK TOK

Aku dan Sehun serempak menatap pintu, terlihat seorang perempuan berumur 20 an tersenyum kearah kami. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam dengan elegan, benar-benar elegan.

"Halo, Yura-_ssi_. Ada yang bisa kubantu untukmu?" Sehun tersenyum pada perempuan cantik itu.

"Aku ingin dilukis, Sehun-_ssi_. Ada waktu?" Yura tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

Senyuman manis itu! Yura menyukai Sehun-_ku_!

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja, Yura-_ssi_. Kau ingin ber_pose_ apa?"

Yura menyeringai tipis, aku bisa melihat seringai licik itu! "Seperti ini, Sehun-_ssi_." Yura langsung mendekati Sehun dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar dari dalam ponsel nya.

Terdapat gambar seorang gadis yang hanya memakai baju atas nya—itu pun hanya sebagai diatas perut. Dengan _pose_ melebarkan kaki jenjang nya, gadis itu tidak mengenakan celana dalam. Tangan gadis itu menutupi bagian intim nya dengan tangan panjang nya—sehingga masih terlihat bulu-bulus tipis kemaluan itu.

"Baiklah. Silahkan kau duduk di kursi itu, Yura-_ssi_," Sehun menunjuk kursi empuk di tengah ruangan. Yura langsung menuju kursi itu dan mulai melepaskan pakaian bawah nya.

"Luhan," Sehun membuatku menoleh, "Kau di sebelah ku, _ya_?"

Aku mengangguk ragu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus tahan melihat Yura yang entah kenapa menggoda Sehun.

Yura mulai ber_pose_. Sehun langsung menduduki tempatnya. Melepaskan jacket kain nya, menyisakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Membuat otot-otot lengannya terlihat..._hebat_.

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Yura. Aku malu! Itu seperti diriku yang bertelanjang di depan Sehun!

Sehun yang sedang fokus adalah Sehun yang bertambah kesempurnaannya. Mata elang nya terus bergantian melihat Yura dan lukisannya. Kuas-kuas ajaib nya begitu luwes bergerak karena tangan ahlinya.

Aku menunduk, _gelisah_. Apalagi aku merasakan tatapan menusuk Sehun tertuju ke arah ku.

Yang membuatku kebingungan adalah—aku mendengar Sehun menggeram. Meskipun geramannya sangat pelan, tapi tetap saja itu terlihat menyeramkan dan..._seksi_.

Aku melirik Sehun yang fokus pada lukisan. Aku melihat jakun nya bergerak cepat, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat gelisah.

Apa Sehun tidak nyaman? Tapi, bukankah Sehun seorang profesional?

"Sehun," aku memegang otot lengannya pelan. Kemudian menarik diri dengan cepat.

Sehun terperanjat kaget. Ada apa dengan Sehun?

Aku melewati beberapa jam ini dengan raut muka malu-gelisah-kebingungan.

Malu karena aku dan Yura sama-sama perempuan. Ini membuatku terasa telanjang depan Sehun.

Gelisah karena aku merasakan Sehun gelisah pula. Bahkan, sepertinya laki-laki ini lebih gelisah daripada aku.

Kebingungan karena melihat respon Sehun yang sangat tidak biasa. Bibir tipis itu menggeram, mata nya seolah berkabut & tajam, tak lupa—dia sesekali melirikku dengan pandangan yang tak membuatku ingin menghilang dari semesta.

_Pandangan akan gairah dan ingin memiliki._

Aku tahu pandangan itu. Ini pandangan yang sama dengan pandangan Jackson, _dulu_.

Jackson adalah mantan kekasih ku. Sekitar—_yeah_, satu atau dua tahun lalu. Lalu Jackson aku campakkan karena dirinya benar-benar seperti laki-laki yang penuh gairah dan hanya mengincar tubuh ku.

_Ugh_, aku membenci nya!

Tapi, entah kenapa—ketika Sehun melihatku seperti itu... Aku berdebar?

Tubuhku mulai gemeteran. Dan aku ingin menyentuh lagi otot-otot lengannya yang indah. _Sangat_.

Sehun menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya selama tiga jam. Kulihat hasilnya dan _wow_! Dia benar-benar bertalenta.

"Aku permisi sebentar, Lu." Dia berkata sangat datar. Seolah menahan sesuatu.

Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya mengangguk kaku. Membiarkan dia pergi keluar ruangan bersama Yura dan pergi ke Tiffany. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah kembali.

Aku mulai mengitari ruangan besar ini. Ruangan ini benar-benar bagus. Aku menyentuh pelan lukisan-lukisan itu dengan jemari ku.

Sebuah lukisan membuatku terpana. Seorang wanita Yunani yang duduk namun salah satu payudara nya terlihat. Wanita itu sangat cantik. Amat cantik. Tubuh indah nya dibalut dengan kain berwarna emas kekuningan dilapisi kain yang lebih tebal berwarna merah. Wanita itu memegang kaca di tangannya. Sebuah karya yang indah. Sepertinya ini lukisan lama.

"Itu _Aspasia_. Wanita Athena dari abad ke-lima." Suara Sehun membuatku terperanjat, "Aspasia terkenal dengan kecerdasan dan kecantikannya. Dia salah satu lukisan kesukaan ku. Paras nya amat membuat damai," laki-laki itu berdiri di sebelahku. Melihat lukisan Aspasia di dinding bersamaku.

"_Klien_ mu yang meminta lukisan ini?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku harus mencari pelukis Yunani untuk bisa mendapatkan lukisan ini. Dan harganya sangat fantastis. Karena Chanyeol memiliki korelasi yang luas, aku dan dia berhasil menemukan pelukis itu hanya dalam dua hari."

"_Wow_," aku tidak bisa menahan kata itu untuk keluar dari mulutku, "Berarti kau dan Chanyeol berangkat ke Yunani?"

"Tentu. _Klien_ ku membayarku sangat mahal, Luhan. Akomodasi hingga uang saku serta tempat tinggal ia lakukan agar bisa mendapatkan lukisan ini."

"Dia seorang kolektor?"

"Iya. Dia senang mengoleksi lukisan-lukisan kuno, Lu. Aku dan Chanyeol menjadi orang kepercayaannya. Bahkan kami berdua pernah pergi ke India untuk bertemu pelukis disana. Mencari lukisan _Samyukta_,"

"Samyukta?"

"Samyukta. Putri seorang Raja India. Dia sangat cantik tentu saja. Maka dari itu dia terkenal dengan kecantikannya. Aku tidak tahu _Klien_ ku bisa mengetahui lukisan Samyukta darimana." Sehun mengambil dua cangkir dan memberikan satu padaku, "Hanya coklat dingin. Seoul lumayan panas. Aku yakin kau pasti haus."

"T-terima kasih, Sehun." Aku menyeruput coklat dingin itu pelan. Astaga, aku benar-benar haus!

"Sehun,"

Sehun menoleh padaku, "_Hm_?"

"Apa lukisan seorang gadis dengan latar belakang kebun bunga itu benar-benar asli?" Sehun menyerngit bingung, "Ma-maksutku, kau benar-benar melukis di kebun bunga itu?"

"_Ah_," Sehun mengangguk paham, "Tentu saja, Lu. Permintaan _Klien_ ku. Itu hanyalah kebun bunga daerah _Gyeonggi-do_, Lu. Itu Taman Everland."

Aku memekik terkejut, "Benarkah? Itu hanya Taman Everland? Tapi, kenapa sangat indah?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Tentu saja. _Klien_ ku dan aku berdiskusi untuk melukis dimana. Mencari pemandangan yang pas. Sama seperti fotografi. Kau harus mengetahui letak pemandangan yang indah dan _skill_ yang memadai untuk membuat hasil foto mu indah dan menawan."

Aku setuju dengan perkataan Sehun. _Skill_ laki-laki ini tidak bisa diremehkan.

Aku menyeruput coklat dingin ku dengan diam. Berdiri di sebelah Sehun membuatku bisa menghirup aroma maskulin Sehun. Aroma kayu manis dan _vanilla_ bersatu—membuatku kewalahan. Aroma Sehun memabukkan!

"Luhan," dia mulai merapat padaku. Aku bisa merasakan dada bidang nya mulai menempel ke punggung ku.

Aku menegang. Aliran darahku berdesir. Aku berdebar. Sehun benar-benar dekat padaku!

Sehun meletakkan cangkir coklat dingin itu ke meja kecil. Tangan besarnya mulai merambat melingkari pinggangku, memelukku pelan.

Aku mematung. Aku tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa!

"Jawab aku, Luhan." Suara Sehun _sangat dominan_. Membuatku pusing.

"Y-_ya_, Sehun?" Suara bodoh!

Sehun meremat _blouse_ bagian depan ku pelan. Laki-laki itu menyingkirkan rambutku ke arah kanan, sehingga dirinya bisa meletakkan dagu runcing nya ke pundak kiriku yang terekspos bebas. Aku bisa merasakan Sehun menghirup aroma ku.

_Sial, aku lemas._

"Maukah kau menjadi model lukisan ku, Lu?"

—

_**Hello, peeps!**_

_**3K words. I'm so excited! **_

_**CHAPTER 1 END. Aku benar-benar excited dengan jalan cerita ini. Aku harap, kalian juga merasakan apa yang kurasa. Melihat Syndrome aneh membuatku ingin membagikan karya ku seperti ini ke kalian. Ku harap kalian semua suka!**_

_**Dan, jika ada yang tidak suka dengan karyaku. Bisa memencet tombol back. Silahkan meninggalkan lapak ini. Karena kemarin aku melihat satu review yang sangat-sangat mengerikan, bagiku. Menghina ku dan karyaku. Aku hanya membagikan karya ini dengan bahagia. Tidak bermaksut apa-apa. So, bagi yang tidak suka—bisa pergi meninggalkan karya ini. Terima kasih.**_

_**Oke, bisakah kalian memberikan review, favs, follow semacam nya? Biar aku senang kalau karya ku ada yang menantikan. Gomapta! **_

_**Happy August, everyone. **_

_**Sidoarjo, August 12th, 2019. **_


	3. PART 2

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy! **_

—

Aku tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo didepanku. Mataku menerawang, pikiranku penuh dengan permintaan Oh Sehun tempo lalu.

"Lu!" Baekhyun memegang pundakku hingga aku terperanjat, "Kau kenapa?" sepertinya dia mulai sadar akan tingkah aneh ku.

Kyungsoo memakan daging yang ia bakar sebentar, "Kau kenapa? Semenjak dari Studio Sehun, aku sering melihatmu melamun. Laki-laki itu berbuat macam-macam padamu, ya?! Iya?!"

Aku menggeleng kepala cepat, "Tidak! Sehun tidak berbuat apapun padaku. Sungguh," Aku meyakinkan mereka dengan mataku.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggung nya pada kursi. Ia kembali memasukkan daging-daging yang sudah dipotong ke pemanggang, "Kalau kau ingin cerita, cerita saja. Aku dan Baekhyun akan mendengarkan."

Aku menghela nafas kasar. Meminum soju yang entah berapa gelas ku habiskan. Aku melenguh merasakan kepalaku yang mulai pening. Melihat sekitar Kedai makanan disekitar rumah ku agak berputar.

"Sudah cukup, Lu. Kau terlihat sangat frustasi sekarang." Baekhyun merampas botol soju ku dan memindahkannya ke meja lain.

Aku mengerang. Kepalaku sangat pening. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun sekarang dengan jelas. Semuanya serasa berputar.

Aku memang peminum yang payah.

"_Ha-ha_, terlihat ya kalau aku se-frustasi itu?" Aku bertanya sambil tertawa hambar. Meminum gelas soju yang tersisa. Hanya ini sisa soju ku. Terkutuklah Baekhyun yang merampas botol ku.

"Entahlah—" Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan mata sayuku, "—Aku benar-benar bingung. Gelisah. Malu. Gairah. Terobsesi ingin memiliki,"

Kyungsoo melotot mendengar pengakuanku, "Sekarang kau sudah memiliki gairah terhadap Oh Sehun?! Kau sudah gila, Lu! Ingat! Sehun hanya orang asing!"

"_Aish_, Kyung!" Aku menatapnya nyalang, "Oh Sehun bukan orang asing... Dia orang tampan," aku tersenyum membayangkan betapa tampan dan sempurna nya Oh Sehun kemarin.

Aku lemas.

Aku bergairah.

Aku ingin memiliki Oh Sehun.

Tapi—bagaimana caranya?

"Aku benar-benar tak paham dengan otakmu, Lu." Kyungsoo menatapku marah, "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini, Lu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, "Benar, Lu. Kau yakin dengannya? Tidak ada rasa curiga pun pada Sehun? Kau berbincang dengannya kan sewaktu kami tinggal?"

Aku mengusak rambutku kasar. Aku pusing. Tetapi mereka mencerca ku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Sehun seperti itu.

"Berhenti bertanya padaku," Aku memegang kepalaku. Aku bangkit dari kursi dan hampir terjatuh. Berpegang pada tembok Kedai itu kuat, "Kepalaku, _ugh_."

Aku langsung memakai tas kecilku. Berjalan keluar Kedai, "Aku pulang... Kalian cepat pulang. Bye~"

Aku meninggalkan mereka dengan sempoyongan. Untung saja Kedai itu lumayan dekat dengan rumah. Aku tak mau merepotkan siapapun.

_Sial_, aku benar-benar peminum yang amatir. Aku membenci fakta itu.

Aku berjalan pelan-pelan. Menoleh kesana-kemari, memastikan bahwa jalan yang aku lewati aman.

Sepi. Sangat sepi. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara jantungku sendiri. Lampu-lampu pinggir jalan yang mulai meredup membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

Aku melihat ke depan. Menaiki tangga besar yang akan menuntunku ke rumah. Tinggal dua belokan lagi, aku bisa menyentuh kasurku.

Aku memikirkan tawaran Oh Sehun kemarin. Aku benar-benar bingung. Gelisah.

Jika aku menerima tawarannya, tentu aku akan dikontrol oleh nya—karena dia pelukis nya tentu saja.

Jika aku menolak tawarannya, aku tidak ada alasan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

Dan dia, jelas-jelas tidak tertarik padaku.

Dia hanya tertarik pada tubuh ku.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Ini benar-benar fakta yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku hampir menabrak tiang jika saja aku tidak menjaga kesadaranku.

"_Maukah kau menjadi model lukisan ku, Lu?"_

"_Menjadi model lukisan mu? Aku hanya berpose, kan?"_

"_Tidak, Luhan. Kita akan membuat komitmen dan kerjasama. Jika kau setuju, kau akan pasrah. Maksutku, kau benar-benar menyerahkan seluruhnya padaku. Aku bisa menyuruhmu melakukan pose apapun demi lukisan."_

"_Jika aku tidak mau?"_

"_Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Lu. Tapi, aku berharap kau akan menyetujui nya. Aku benar-benar ingin melukis dirimu."_

"_Jika aku setuju, apakah aku akan berpose telanjang atau semi-telanjang seperti perempuan-perempuan yang ada di lukisan mu?"_

"_...Ya, Luhan."_

Ucapan Sehun yang benar-benar membutuhkan tubuh ku untuk dilukis selalu terngiang-ngiang.

Bukankah Sehun profesional? Kalau diriku ber_pose_ seperti itu, Sehun akan baik-baik saja, _bukan_?

Aku mulai berjalan kearah gang sempit. Sedikit lagi aku akan sampai kerumah. Aku merapatkan _jacket_ tebal ku. Udara dingin menusuk kulitku hingga membuatku menggigil.

SRET

Seseorang menarik lenganku keras. Menghimpitku ke tembok. Aku terbelalak. Astaga, siapa dia?!

Apa dia seorang pembunuh?! Aku tidak ingin direnggut nyawaku sekarang!

Dia seorang laki-laki. Memakai _hoodie_ hitam dan tudung yang menutupi hingga ke hidung nya. Terlihat jelas nafas nya yang memburu—bibirnya terbuka sedikit menghirup udara.

Aku seperti mengenal aroma nya.

Aroma kayu manis dan _vanilla_!

Aroma ini—

"Oh Sehun?" aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung. Aku linglung. Alkohol masih menguasaiku.

Laki-laki yang menghimpitku seketika membuka tudung _hoodie_ nya. Nampak Oh Sehun yang tersenyum tipis padaku. Jemari dinginnya mengenggam dagu ku pelan, "_Hai_, Luhan."

"H-_Hai_, Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku mengutuk nada suaraku sendiri. Seperti manusia yang penuh dengan ketakutan. Aku membencinya!

Mata tajam Sehun meneliti wajah ku seksama, "Kau mabuk, Lu?" sepertinya ia menghirup aroma alkohol dari mulutku.

"_Ya_... hanya sedikit." Aku terkekeh pelan. Mataku masih mengerjap. Kesadaranku mulai menipis.

Aku masih harus sampai ke rumah!

Terlihat Sehun membuang nafasnya pelan, "Aku tak suka kau mabuk, Luhan."

_Nada suara yang sangat dominan._

"_Ck_, apa peduli mu?" Aku menghempaskan jemari nya yang berada di daguku, "Aku hanya ingin pulang, Oh Sehun."

"Kau hampir pingsan, Luhan." Sehun menggeram rendah. Ia menarik bibirku yang tanpa sadar ku gigit, "Sekali lagi kau menggigit bibirmu, aku akan melumat habis benda kenyal ini." Ibu jari Sehun mengusap bibirku pelan.

Darahku berdesir. Sehun tetap mengusap bibirku. Membuat aku terengah, meminta ingin dipuaskan. Aku meremas lengan otot Sehun yang terbungkus rapi oleh _hoodie_.

_Sial_, jadi hanya aku saja yang bergairah?

Aku ingin menjilat jemari nya yang ada pada bibirku. Astaga, aku seperti perempuan yang ingin dipuaskan.

Sehun... _berbahaya_. Tapi, aku suka.

Sehun tampaknya mengerti tatapanku pada jemari nya. Laki-laki itu mulai memasukkan ibu jari nya ke dalam mulutku. Menyentuh gigi bawahku dengan pelan.

Aku mengerang pelan. Aku makin terengah. Ku jilat perlahan jari itu—membasahi nya. Ku tatap matanya yang mulai menggelap.

Sehun membutuhkanku. Dan, aku membutuhkannya.

_Sangat membutuhkannya._

"Luhan," ia menggeram sangat rendah. Ku bisa melihat jakun nya naik-turun dengan cepat. Dia sangat gelisah, aku tahu itu.

"Jangan teruskan, Luhan. Aku memohon padamu," Oh Sehun, kenapa kau begitu frustasi sekarang, _huh?_

Sehun mengeluarkan jari nya paksa—sebelum aku menggigitnya. Ia dekatkan bibirnya menuju leherku, meniupnya pelan.

Aku melenguh, "_Hm_... Sehun,"

Sehun berbisik di telinga ku, "_Sttt_... jangan berisik, Nona."

Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku paksa. Ia mulai mencium leher jenjang ku. Sangat pelan. Sangat dominan. Sangat bergairah.

"Se-Sehun... aku harus pulang. _Hm_..." Astaga, dia menggigit tengkukku!

"Hanya sebentar, Luhan..." Oh Sehun menggigit bahuku. Mencium-cium leher hingga atas dada. Menjilatnya perlahan—sebagai penutup.

"Ku antar kau pulang, Luhan." Sehun menggendong ku seperti karung beras.

"_YA_! Oh Sehun!" Aku memekik kaget. Kepala ku semakin berputar. Sialan Oh Sehun dengan cara menggendong nya.

"Berhenti berteriak, Luhan." Dia berkata datar, seperti menahan sesuatu.

Dia langsung memukul pantatku, "_Akh_!" Tidak, itu tidak sakit. Aku hanya terkejut. Terkejut Oh Sehun begitu berani memukul pantatku.

"Dimana rumah mu, Luhan?"

Aku mendengus pelan, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di Kedai, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun balik mendengus, "Aku tidak tahu kau sedang makan malam dan mabuk, Nona. Aku hanya berjalan malam. Kemudian, aku menemukan mu dan menolongmu."

"Kau berlagak seperti pahlawan, _huh?_"

"Pahlawan untuk perempuan cantik sepertimu? Tentu saja,"

Aku tertawa mengejek. _Oh_, dimana sifat malu ku jika berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun?

Aku sepertinya harus bersyukur karena alkohol membuatku berani seperti ini.

"Dimana rumah mu, Luhan?" dia bertanya lagi.

Aku menunjuk ke arah rumah lumayan kecil ber-cat putih dengan pagar hitam di depannya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Sehun menemukan keganjilan dari rumah ku. Karena, yang ia lihat dari rumah ku hanyalah kegelapan.

"_Yeah_," Aku menjawab senekanya, "_Eomma_ dan _Baba_ berada di Busan. Sedangkan Yifan _ge_ merantau ke China untuk bekerja,"

"Siapa Yifan?"

"Kakakku," Sehun menurunkan ku ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah. Aku merogoh ke dalam tas kecilku, mencari kunci rumah.

Aku merasakan penglihatanku mulai berputar kembali. Aku mengerang. Astaga, kenapa sulit sekali mencari kunci?!

"Akan kubantu," Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas ku. Mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pagar.

Dia menuntunku masuk dan membuka pintu rumah. Mendudukkanku diatas sofa. Aku langsung bersandar dan memejamkan mata.

Astaga, rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Boleh ku pakai dapurmu?" Sehun bertanya sambil menjongkokkan badannya padaku. Menggenggam tanganku yang sedang meremas pakaian ku sendiri.

"Ya,"

Astaga, dia laki-laki yang sangat sopan. _Mungkin_.

Aku mendengar Sehun berkutak di dapur. Meninggalkan ku sendirian di ruang tamu. Aku terlalu pening hanya untuk sekedar duduk tegap.

"Ini, teh. Dan, aku bawa obat pereda mabuk. Ku harap kau menyukai obat pil." Sehun membantuku untuk duduk tegap, memberikan dadanya untuk tempat sandaranku.

"Kau tidak berusaha membuatku tertidur, _kan_?" Aku memincing kearahnya—memberikan pandangan yang curiga.

Sehun tergelak, "Aku tidak se-jahat itu kalau ingin bercinta dengan mu, Lu."

Aku langsung terbatuk. Mengambil paksa gelas teh yang Sehun siapkan. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia se-_frontal_ itu?!

Aku bisa merasakan Sehun mulai memeluk perutku. Ia semakin membuatku bersandar padanya. Aku meminum pil itu sambil terus melirik kearah nya.

Sehun... dia begitu sempurna!

Aku bahkan tidak bosan memuji nya seperti ini. Sehun benar-benar bisa membuatku seperti wanita yang mengemis akan sentuhannya.

Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa dia bisa sangat bergairah bagiku?!

Sehun telah melepas _hoodie_ nya. Ia hanya memakai kaos polos berwarna hitam. Memakai celana _jeans_ yang mulai pudar warnanya. Serta, rambut yang berantakan.

Rambut yang berantakan.

Aku menyukainya.

"Aku yakin, seorang Oh Sehun yang sibuk tidak akan memiliki waktu berjalan malam-malam bahkan sampai kesini," Aku menyeruput teh buatan Sehun sambil meringkuk—membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Perlu jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

Aku memutar bola mataku padanya, "Kurasa jawaban bohong terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu... _yeah_, kejujuran."

"Pertama, aku memang sedang tidak sibuk. Aku hanya ingin mencari angin segar malam-malam. Dan, menemukan mu mabuk parah seperti ini,"

"Kedua?" Aku mendongak, manatap kearah matanya.

"Kedua," Sehun mengecup bibirku cepat, "Itu adalah bohong."

"Jadi?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku, seperti orang tolol. Aku benci mengakuinya.

"Jadi, aku memang mengikutimu."

"_Aha_!" Aku menunjuk hidung nya tajam, "Sudah ku sangka. Manusia seperti kau pasti berubah menjadi _stalker_!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Maafkan aku bila itu membuat kau terganggu. Tapi sungguh, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Aku mematung. Melihat matanya yang ku rasakan adalah—kejujuran. Iya, kejujuran.

"Sehun, kau bisa menelepon ku. Kita bisa bertemu di suatu tempat,"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan mu."

Aku menyerngit bingung, "Memang kau harus mempunyai alasan untuk menemuiku?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku hidup untuk melukis, Lu. Itu adalah hidupku, kebiasaanku. Kalau pun aku sedang tidak sibuk, aku akan mencari hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan lukisan. Aku tak bisa lepas dengan hal itu, Lu."

Aku menatap matanya. Dadaku berdebar. Apakah aku harus menerima tawarannya?

Tapi—aku tidak siap. Benar-benar tidak siap.

Ber_pose_ menggoda di depan Oh Sehun bukanlah keinginanku. Dan, aku tidak berharap bisa melakukan itu didepan dia.

Tapi—aku harus bagaimana?

Sehun terlihat _tersesat_. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Sehun membuatku bingung. Terkadang, dia menjadi laki-laki yang amat sopan.

Terkadang pula, ia menjadi laki-laki yang _dominan_. _Sangat dominan._

Aku mengulum bibirku pelan. Menatap gelisah kearah nya. Ku rasakan ia menegang, melihat bibirku dan jakunnya mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Ke-kenapa?" Aku tergagap. Astaga, Sehun mengintimidasiku!

"Aku suka bibirmu,"

Aku menganga menatapnya, "Kenapa?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukai bibir merah menggoda mu itu, Lu."

Aku menahan senyumanku. Astaga, Sehun benar-benar membuatku tak habis pikir!

"Lu,"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menjawabnya sekarang?"

Aku menegang. Sehun langsung mengenggam tanganku pelan, mengelusnya lembut.

"Se-Sehun... A-aku—"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia langsung menaruh dagunya pada bahuku, "Tidak apa. Jangan dijawab sekarang. Aku memberikan waktu sesukamu, Lu."

"Apa yang kudapat jika aku menyetujuinya?"

Sehun terlihat ragu. Ia berkali-kali membuka-menutup bibirnya.

Sehun, kau kenapa?

"Kau akan mendapatkanku,"

Mataku membola, "Mendapatkanmu? Bagaimana caranya? Kau milikku?"

"..._Ya_, Luhan. Aku milikmu. Dan, kau milikku."

"Apa kita bisa berkencan?"

"...Aku tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya, Luhan."

"A-_apa_? Kau berbohong padaku, _kan_?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak berbohong. Aku hanya..."

"...Tidak memikirkan wanita sebelumnya. Sampai, aku bertemu denganmu."

Ku tatap mata tajam yang sekarang meredup itu. Sehun—benar-benar membutuhkanku.

Aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Tersesat yang entah aku tak tahu mengapa.

Apa aku harus menyetujui tawaran Sehun? Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari ini semua?

Apa Sehun menderita?

Potongan-potongan _clue_ yang tak pasti terus terngiang di kepalaku.

Pertama, Sehun tidak pernah mendekati perempuan sebelumnya.

Kedua, Sehun tidak pernah memiliki hubungan sebelumnya.

Ketiga, Sehun _berbeda_.

Keempat, Sehun _tersesat_.

Kelima, Sehun terlihat aneh ketika ia sedang melukis seseorang. Ia terlihat gelisah, kebingungan, serta terkadang pandangannya kosong biarpun matanya tetap menatap tajam pada objek yang ia lukis.

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan. Aku memang harus mencobanya.

Ya, untuk menemukan jati diri Sehun sebenarnya.

Dan—menyelamatkannya.

"Baiklah, Sehun. Aku mau menjadi model mu."

—

_**Hello, peeps!**_

_**Suatu rekor aku bisa update cerita secepat ini. Karena, ya—pada dasarnya aku sering sekali menghentikan cerita. Mohon maaf /bow/**_

_**Dan, aku menyelesaikan sekali-dua kali tulis. Jadi, aku minta maaf bila menemukan kata/alur yang tak enak. **_

_**Terimakasih atas sarannya semuanya. Di tengah-tengah cerita, aku akan menceritakan lebih rinci tentang Stendhal Syndrome. Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua! Tanpa kalian, i'm nothing.**_

_**Oke, bisakah kalian memberikan review, favs, follow semacam nya? Biar aku senang kalau karya ku ada yang menantikan. Gomapta! **_

_**Happy August, everyone. **_

_**Happy Independence Indonesia, Selamat ke-74 Indonesia-ku.**_

_**Semoga apapun yang disegerakan untuk Negara kita tercinta akan terlaksana. Untuk kepentingan Bangsa dan Negara.**_

_**Merdeka bukan berarti kita selesai memperjuangkan Bangsa. Merdeka bukan berarti kita selesai memperdulikan Bangsa.**_

_**Semoga, kekayaan dan kejayaan Bangsa ini akan tetap terjaga, selalu.**_

_**Aku berbakti, pada Ibu Pertiwi. **_

_**Sidoarjo, August 17th, 2019. **_


	4. PART 3

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy! **_

—

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku lupa diri, lupa semesta, bahkan lupa apapun hanyalah Oh Sehun.

Laki-laki itu...

Dia sangat sopan. Berwibawa. Pandai dalam sastra dan seni.

Tak lupa, _sangat dominan._

Dia amat berkuasa, _i think._

Tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun yang sempurna tanpa cacat itu bisa memiliki suatu hal yang membuatku amat terkejut?

Aku ingin berterima kasih pada semesta. Mengantarkanku pada sosok Oh Sehun yang misterius.

Pada sosok Oh Sehun yang ingin diselamatkan. _Ia tersesat_, aku tahu itu.

Tak pernah dalam benakku aku bisa melakukan hal gila seperti ini—mempertontonkan tubuhku untuk dijadikan bahan lukis.

Aku bergidik membayangkan Yifan-_ge_ atau pun Baekhyun-Kyungsoo jika mereka menemukan diriku dalam wujud telanjang di depan Oh Sehun.

Yifan-_ge_ adalah sosok kakak laki-laki yang hebat. Ia selalu menjagaku, apapun yang terjadi. Ia selalu melindungiku di belakang punggung nya yang lebar.

Hal yang membuatku semakin mengagumi sosok Yifan adalah cara ia memperlakukan perempuan. Memperlakukan perempuan yang ia sayang.

Ia tak pernah sekalipun membuatku atau _Eomma_ sedih. Perlakuan manisnya membuatku dan _Eomma_ seperti Ratu diatas segalanya. Menurun sifat _Baba_.

Baiklah, Luhan! Sembunyikan hal ini sampai kau benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan atau menyelamatkan Oh Sehun!

Ya, _harus_! Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Oh Sehun apapun yang terjadi!

Aku menatap pantulan tubuhku di cermin. Meraba bahu turun ke payudara ku hingga ke perut ku. Apa aku benar-benar akan menjadi model lukis Oh Sehun?

Tubuh ku tidak se-_sempurna_ Yura.

Apa aku harus menaikkan porsi makanku? Sepertinya, aku terlalu kurus untuk dijadikan model.

Sehun...tidak akan suka melihat tubuh kurus ku ini.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan reaksi Sehun nanti?

_**PIP**_

Sehun menyapaku pagi hari ini. Tentu saja, kami sudah bertukar nomor dan sosial media. Rasanya ini sungguh mengembirakan.

Seorang Oh Sehun yang selama ini ku kagumi dalam diam bisa menjadi seorang yang dekat denganku.

Aku mendudukkan pantatku diatas ranjang—menyilangkan kedua kakiku sambil menarik selimut. Suhu Korea pagi ini bisa membuatku meringkuk di dalam selimut.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada tiang ranjang. Aku berdebar, _tentu saja._

Oh Sehun berada dalam genggamanku! Oh Sehun sekarang adalah milikku!

Kata-kata _'Kau akan mendapatkanku,'_ terus berputar di kepalaku. Membuat jantungku kembali berdebar dan rona di pipiku mulai bermunculan.

_Ya_, Sehun. _Aku milikmu, kau milikku._

_**From: Oh Sehun**_

_**Bangun, pemalas. Kau harus berolahraga. Tubuh mu memerlukan hal itu untuk kesehatan mu. Bersiaplah, aku akan menjemputmu dalam beberapa menit.**_

Aku langsung menengok ke arah jam yang menempel di dinding kamar ku. Astaga, masih pukul enam pagi dan Sehun sudah bersiap datang kemari?

Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan oleh laki-laki itu?! Aku ingin kembali tidur!

_Argh_, Oh Sehun merusak hari Minggu ku yang berharga!

Aku melompat dari atas ranjang. Membuka lemari pakaianku dan memakai celana _training_ serta kaos putih—tak lupa, _jacket_ berwarna abu-abu aku lampirkan di bahuku.

Aku langsung menguncir rambutku dan berjalan menuju dapur. Menyiapkan roti selai dan mengambil cairan isotonik dalam kulkas.

Oh Sehun...mengubah semesta ku dalam sekejap.

"Luhan? Buka pintunya,"

Astaga, itu suara Oh Sehun!

Aku menghempuskan nafasku pelan. Mengelus pelan dada ku—aku sangat gugup. Aku mengulum bibirku sambil berjalan ke pintu.

Aku terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa... Oh Sehun terlihat menggairahkan dan tampan hanya untuk berolahraga?

Semesta ini tidak adil, _ternyata_.

Ayolah, Oh Sehun hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek dan _jacket_ berwarna hitam dan celana _training_ selutut.

Sehun hanya seperti itu dan aku sudah bergairah ketika melihatnya?!

Aku benar-benar sudah _gila_.

"Halo, Luhan!" seorang laki-laki tinggi yang memiliki wajah ceria—karena ia memamerkan gigi-gigi besar nya ketika menyapaku, berdiri di belakang Sehun.

Aku menyerngit, "Kau membawa teman?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Dia ingin bertemu dengan mu. Memaksa ku lebih tepat. Dia _penasaran_ padamu,"

"_Penasaran_? Kenapa?"

"_Hanya kau_ yang bisa membuat Oh Sehun bertekuk lutut. Kau satu-satunya perempuan yang ia ajak lari pagi, kencan, bahkan meng_klaim_ miliknya,"

Sehun melirik laki-laki itu nyalang, "Berhenti berceloteh, Park Chanyeol,"

Aku terperanjat, "_Ah_, jadi ini yang bernama Chanyeol?"

Aku memperhatikan kembali sosok Chanyeol ini. Dia—terlihat tampan dan ceria, lebih daripada Sehun.

Laki-laki ini terlihat lebih tinggi. Sepertinya—_ia normal._

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan." Chanyeol menjabat tanganku, sedikit meremasnya di akhir.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Chanyeol." Aku tersenyum—membuat Sehun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan kami.

"Apa kau ada teman yang bisa diajak untuk lari pagi?" Sehun menatap kelam mataku.

Astaga, matanya adalah sumber kelemahan ku. Benar-benar laki-laki ini.

"Apa aku harus mengajak Baekhyun?" Aku menatap kembali matanya.

"Siapa Baekhyun?" Suara Chanyeol terlihat antusias.

Chanyeol terlihat _sangat bahagia._

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berteman dengan Sehun yang misterius ini?

"Temanku. Aku akan mengenalkan dia padamu," Aku tersenyum pada Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu rumah ku lebih lebar untuk mereka, "Masuklah dulu. Aku akan menelepon Baekhyun,"

"Terima kasih," Sehun mengecup cepat bibirku sambil berlalu masuk. Membiarkanku mematung sambil memegang dadaku.

Aku menatap dirinya yang tersenyum. Astaga, dia bisa duduk santai setelah mengecup bibirku?

_Dasar_, laki-laki lancang yang menggoda.

Aku berdeham pelan—mengatur nada bicaraku yang akan seperti kucing kecil yang ditinggal induknya, "Permisi sebentar," dan langsung setengah berlari kearah kamar.

Astaga, bisa-bisanya laki-laki itu!

Aku mengambil ponselku diatas nakas dan menempelkan ke telinga ku.

Ayo, Baekhyun! Angkat!

"_Halo?"_ Aku bernafas lega. Baekhyun benar-benar penyelamatku.

"Baekhyun, kau baru bangun?" Sudah kuduga perempuan ini lebih mementingkan tidur daripada bersiap-siap seperti aku di pagi hari.

"_Hm-hm, kenapa, Lu?"_

"Bisa kau datang kerumah ku? Jangan lupa, pakai celana _training_ mu."

Baekhyun lama terdiam, _"Kau—mengajakku berolahraga?"_

Aku memutar bola mataku—merasa sebal, "Jangan banyak bicara, Baekhyun. Kau harus datang atau kau akan menyesal."

"_Kenapa aku akan menyesal? Berikan aku alasan! Kalau tidak, aku akan kembali tidur. Seriously, kau merusak hari Minggu ku!"_

"Ingat kau ingin ku carikan kekasih?"

"_Hm-hm!"_

"Cepat kesini atau calon kekasih mu itu aku berikan pada perempuan lain!"

"_APA?! YA! LUHAN! KAU—"_

Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan. Terkutuklah Baekhyun. Aku sekarang hanya bisa berharap ia benar-benar datang.

—

Aku menatap Baekhyun dengan malas. Oh ayolah, sebenarnya siapa disini yang berkencan sambil lari pagi?

Kenapa Baekhyun yang berbunga-bunga disamping Chanyeol?!

Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Sehun akan mengajakku lari pagi disekitar Namsan _Tower_. Aku mendudukkan diriku di bangku pinggir jalan, membiarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lari bersama dengan bahagia, aku pikir.

Sehun duduk di sebelahku, "Sudah lelah?"

"Ya,"

Sehun membuka cairan isotonik ku, "Minumlah. Kau sudah berkeringat, _parah_."

Aku meraba setiap inci wajah ku. Benar, aku berkeringat parah. Aku payah dalam berolahraga.

Aku hanyalah sosok pemalas yang menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur. Olahraga sangatlah tidak identik denganku.

"Ingin bersandar?" Sehun mendekatkan tubuh nya pada tubuhku.

Aku langsung menyandarkan kepala ku pada bahu lebarnya, "Terima kasih, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tangannya meremas lenganku pelan, "Sudah kewajiban ku, Nona."

Aku melihat suasana pagi hari ini. Lumayan ramai, ternyata orang-orang lebih memilih lari pagi daripada harus bergulung di dalam selimut.

Aku merasa sangat malas.

"Sehun,"

"Ya, Luhan?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Sepertinya Sehun langsung paham, "Kau akan tahu. Kau harus menandatangani beberapa berkas, Luhan."

"Berkas? Di dalam nya ada komitmen dan kerjasama?"

Aku merasakan Sehun mengangguk, "Benar. Kalau kau sewaktu di tengah jalan, ingin selesai...Kau bisa merobek berkas-berkas itu,"

"Dan... Kau tidak lagi jadi milikku?"

"..._Ya_. Dan, kau tidak lagi jadi milikku, Luhan."

"Kenapa kau tertarik menjadikanku sebagai model? Kau tahu, tubuhku terlalu kurus. Aku kehilangan banyak berat badan kali ini."

Sehun dengan perlahan membelai pinggang ku dengan ibu jarinya, "Entahlah, Luhan. Bahkan, aku lebih tertarik dengan tubuh mu daripada tubuh Yura."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Benar, Sehun hanya membutuhkan tubuhku.

Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir kalau Sehun benar-benar menyukaiku?

Pemikiran _sial_.

"Kau harus banyak makan, Luhan. Aku bisa merasakan perut mu kecil sekali." Sehun menepuk perutku dengan lembut, "Aku akan memaksa mu untuk makan kali ini."

"Kau sungguh memaksa,"

Sehun meremas baju depanku, "Aku memang begini, Lu. Segala sesuatu—aku yang selalu mengontrol. Aku tidak pernah dikontrol orang lain, Luhan."

"Apakah aku bisa ber-_negosiasi_?"

"_Negosiasi_? Silahkan, Lu. Kerjasama ini aku tak ingin hanya aku yang merasakan keuntungan. Kau pun sama,"

"Apa harus dibicarakan sekarang?" Aku mendongak, menatap matanya yang begitu redup sekarang.

Sehun, kau membebani apa? Kenapa aku hanya melihat keputus-asaan dari sorot tajam mu itu?

"Kita ke Studio ku?" Sehun tersenyum tipis padaku. Ia menuntunku untuk berdiri dan memeluk pinggangku posesif.

Sehun membuka pintu Studio nya yang jendela nya masih tertutup oleh tirai. Mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk kedalam.

Gelap dan remang-remang, itu yang bisa kulihat. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar mulai sibuk—aku melihat banyak sekali kanvas-kanvas yang berceceran di samping meja milik Tiffany.

"Kau mengenal Tiffany darimana?"

Sehun menyalakan lampu, "Sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu Tiffany di suatu acara amal. Ia melelang lukisan miliknya untuk anak yatim. Lukisan itu benar-benar indah. Bahkan, aku tak yakin aku bisa melukisnya kembali atau tidak,"

"Jadi, Tiffany juga seorang pelukis?"

"Ya. Tiffany mulai berhenti semenjak tahun lalu. Sejak aku dan Chanyeol mulai kewalahan mengerjakan lukisan. Kau tahu, bekerja hanya dua orang tidak cukup sebenarnya."

"Kenapa dia berhenti?"

Sehun mendekatiku, "Tangan Tiffany sering _tremor_. Awalnya, dia tidak mau berhenti. Tetapi, dia mulai lelah. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Sayang sekali sosok yang berbakat seperti dia harus berhenti secepat itu," laki-laki ini menghimpit tubuhku ke tembok.

"Se-Sehun?" Aku melirik takut-takut padanya. Matanya mulai menggelap. Kulihat matanya mulai bergetar gelisah.

"Biarkan aku merasakan ini lagi, Luhan." Ia berkata rendah. Mendekati leher dan menjilat leherku dengan lidah basah nya.

"_Hm_... Sehun," _Sial_, ini nikmat.

"Dongakkan kepalamu, Luhan." Dia memerintahku dengan nada dominan nya.

Aku langsung mengadahkan kepalaku, "Gadis pintar." Dia langsung mengecup rahang hingga leher ku dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"_Akh_, Sehun." Tolong, ini sangat nikmat.

"Akan ku buat semua orang tahu kalau kau adalah milikku, Luhan." Ia menggigit dan menghisap leherku keras. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulitku.

"_Ugh_, Se-Sehun..." Aku merapatkan kedua kaki ku. Merasakan di pangkal pahaku yang mulai basah.

_Sial_, aku ingin dipuaskan.

"Kenapa merapatkan kaki, Luhan? _Hm_?" Sehun membuka kedua kakiku dengan tangan besarnya. Mengelus paha dalam ku dengan jemari-jemari lihai nya.

"A-_ah_... Sehun! _Ugh_," Aku memejamkan mata. Ini sangat nikmat. Sangat nikmat.

Aku meremas rambut Sehun dengan kuat. Memberantakan rambut-rambut halus itu dengan tak sabaran. Tubuhku melengkung—merasakan gairah yang mencapai puncak.

Sehun menaikkan kaos ku sampai sebatas dada. Membuat perutku terlihat di depan matanya yang gelap.

"Kau harus banyak makan, Luhan. Kau sangat kurus dan ringan," ia menurunkan tubuh nya—wajah nya sejajar dengan perutku.

"Kau akan kuberi makan tiap hari, Luhan. Suka atau tidak suka," laki-laki ini mengecup setiap inci perutku dan sesekali menjilatnya.

"Sehun... _Hng_,"

Nada bicaranya yang dominan. Membuatku semakin basah dan menginginkannya.

Sehun, apa yang kau perbuat padaku?

Sehun menurunkan kaosku. Mengangkat tubuh ku seperti karung beras. Membawa ku ke ruang kerja nya—yang amat besar dan _panas_.

Ia mendudukkanku diatas sofa dan berjongkok di depan ku, "Kau tahu, Luhan? Kau adalah _surgawi_-ku,"

Aku menatap matanya sayu, "Kenapa?" _Sial_, aku mengeluarkan suara yang amat serak. Persetan dengan gairah ku ini.

"Karena," Sehun mengecup paha ku yang terlindungi oleh celana _training_, "Di setiap inci tubuh mu, aku amat menyukai nya. Apapun itu,"

"Sehun..." Aku menatap bibir tipis nya. _Sial_, bibir itu ingin ku gigit!

"Ya, Luhan?" _Gila_, suara serak dan dalam nya!

Aku mencium bibirnya cepat. Melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya. Membuat Sehun menangkap lenganku dan menaruhnya keatas kepalaku, "Tetap diatas. Jangan sampai tangan ini berada dibawah. Apa kau mengerti?" Sehun mendorongku sehingga aku bersandar penuh pada sofa.

"..._Ya_, Sehun." Aku meremas kedua lenganku sendiri ketika Sehun mulai mencium lembut bibirku. Melumat bibirku dengan perasaan. Seolah aku adalah barang rapuh.

Sehun yang terlalu lembut dan pelan membuat gairahku semakin memuncak.

_Sialan sekali laki-laki ini._

Sehun menggigit bibirku di akhir ciuman. Membuatku memekik kaget sambil menatap nyalang kearahnya, "Bibirku akan robek jika kau terus menggigitnya, Tuan Oh."

Sehun terkekeh tampan, sangat! "Aku suka menggigit bibirmu, Nona. Benar-benar membuatku gairah."

Jadi... dia juga bergairah padaku?

Harusnya aku melarikan diri! Harusnya aku menguburkan diriku dan lenyap dari semesta serta isinya!

Hal yang ku lakukan ketika Jackson mulai menyerangku.

Tapi, kenapa bersama Oh Sehun—aku merasa lupa diri? Merasa bahwa aku harus tetap berada disamping nya.

Aku bahkan tidak memiliki pemikiran untuk kabur. Harusnya aku melarikan diri!

Aku terus memikirkan hal itu!

Tapi, tubuh dan perlakuanku bereaksi yang berbeda.

Tubuhku panas. Perlakuan ku seolah-olah ingin mempertontonkan pada Sehun kalau aku—_miliknya_.

Sehun mengecup lembut singkat bibirku, "Akan ku bawakan berkas nya."

Dia mulai menghilang dari pintu besar itu. Meninggalkan ku sendirian. Menatap diriku sendiri yang semakin berkeringat. Aku merasakan basah yang teramat sangat di bagian bawah tubuh ku.

_Sial_, Sehun kurang ajar.

Sehun kembali membawa sebuah map coklat besar dengan tali sebagai penutup nya. Ia berjongkok lagi padaku, "Baca pelan-pelan, Luhan. Aku akan menunggu sambil membuat coklat panas. Kau tunggu sini," dan ia kembali keluar.

Aku menatap map yang berada di pangkuanku. Apa aku siap? Bagaimana jika isinya adalah hal-hal aneh yang tak bisa ku pikir dengan otakku? Apa aku sanggup?

Aku mengeluarkan kertas-kertas itu pelan. Membaca satu persatu yang berhasil membuatku menganga—aku sangat terkejut.

_**Nomor: 94/12/KERJASAMA/2019/AGST/**_

_**Lampiran : 1 Berkas Tanda Tangan Beserta Penjelasan Lainnya.**_

_**Kepada, **_

_**Mrs. Luhan**_

_**12-A, Wonjeun Street, Ojeong Distric.**_

_**241908XXX**_

_**Dengan Hormat, **_

_**Melalui surat ini, bahwa Oh Sehun mengajukan kerjasama antar model-pelukis untuk keperluan La Peau Studios. Mengenai hal-hal yang akan dibicarakan, dilakukan rapat diskusi antara Oh Sehun dengan model yang bersangkutan.**_

_**Hari/Tanggal: 27 Agustus 20XX**_

_**Tempat: La Peau Studios, 78-X, Yongsan-gu(1)ga-dong, Yongsan-gu, Seoul, South Korea.**_

_**Oleh karena itu, kami mengajukan permohonan kerja sama sebagaimana terlampir pada kertas-kertas berikutnya.**_

_**Demikian permohonan kerja sama ini disampaikan. Atas perhatian, kami ucapkan terima kasih.**_

_**La Peau Studios, **_

_**Oh Sehun**_

_**Model, **_

_**Luhan**_

Aku menelan air liurku dalam. Astaga, begitu formal nya kerja sama ini! Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku, gelisah.

Begitu _formal_ dan _sopan_ nya laki-laki ini!

Sehun kembali membawa dua gelas coklat panas. Ia memberikan satu padaku, "Sudah dibaca semua?"

"Sebentar," Aku memegang gelas coklat panas itu, "Apa Chanyeol akan melukisku juga?"

Sehun membelakkan matanya, "_Of course, not._ Aku tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol melukismu, Lu."

Nadanya yang _over protective._

"Kenapa kau mencantumkan _Le Peau Studios_ disini?" Aku menunjuk kata-kata itu di depan Sehun.

"Karena ini memang kerjasama bisnis, Luhan. Aku untung, kau pun juga. Kita sama-sama menguntungkan. Kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau,"

"Termasuk apapun yang ada di dalam dirimu?" Aku menatap Sehun yang berdiri di depan ku.

Sehun menyerngit bingung, "Kenapa kau begitu _penasaran_ dengan yang ada di dalam diriku, Luhan?"

"Karena, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat dengan mu, Sehun. Apa aku bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan mu? Menceritakan apapun seluruh yang ada di pikiran mu padaku?" Aku manatap matanya yang mengisyaratkan suatu beban yang amat besar.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan di matamu, Lu?"

Astaga, suara dingin nan datar ini! Aku benar-benar merinding.

"T-_tidak_!" Aku meletakkan gelas coklat panas ku dan gelas miliknya ke meja terdekat. Berdiri di depan nya—menyentuh bahu lebar nya, "Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, Sehun. Tidak bermaksut apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau terbuka padaku. Tanpa ada apapun yang mengganjal di hatimu."

Sehun lama terdiam. Ia menangkup pipi ku, "...Baiklah, Luhan. Kita akan memasukkan kesepakatan itu di dalam berkas."

Aku tersenyum lega. Astaga, aku memang ingin tahu segalanya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Oh. Kau sangat baik hati," Aku mengecup singkat bibirnya, "Bisakah aku tanda tangan sekarang?"

Mata Sehun membola, "Kau benar-benar akan menandatangi nya? Sekarang? Luhan, aku memberikan mu waktu jika kau belum siap."

Aku menggeleng, meyakinkan dirinya lewat bola mataku, "Aku siap, Sehun. Kau ada bulpen?"

Sehun mengambil bulpen yang berada di saku celana nya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku mengambil berkas itu dan menandatangi nya—tepat di hadapannya.

"Kita sudah bekerja sama, Sehun. Bisa kita mulai?"

Sehun masih terdiam. Ia benar-benar terkejut sambil menatap terus mataku. Kemudian, ia tersenyum manis. Mencium jemari-jemari ku pelan, "Terima kasih karena telah percaya padaku."

Aku terkekeh. Aku meregangkan ototku, "Aku harus ber_pose_ apa hari ini, Tuan?"

Sehun mulai menarikku menuju tengah-tengah ruangan. Menarik sebuah sofa kecil dan mendudukkanku.

"Lepas pakaian mu, Nona. Kecuali, celana dalam mu."

Perkataan Sehun yang membawa celana dalam membuat rona di pipi ku mulai timbul.

Sehun mulai mengambil posisi nya—lumayan jauh dari tempatku. Dia menarik kursi kayu di sebelah nya. Di depan nya terdapat kanvas beserta palet-palet disebelah nya.

"Ayo, Luhan."

Dia begitu pemaksa!

Aku menunduk sambil menggigit bibir. Melepaskan celana _training_ ku pelan, membuang nya ke arah yang lumayan jauh. "Aku... harus melepas bajuku?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Dan _bra_-mu,"

Wajahku kembali memerah, "Bisa tidak perkataan mu tersirat sedikit?"

Sehun menyerngit, "Aku harus bilang apa? Penutup payudaramu yang sangat menjengkelkan?"

"Berhenti menggodaku, Sehun!" Aku mengerucutkan bibir, amat marah.

Sehun tergelak, "Aku akan diam. Nikmati waktumu, Nona. Aku tidak akan mengacau."

Aku mulai melepaskan _jacket_ dan mengangkat kaos ku. Jadi...aku sudah semi-telanjang di depan Sehun?

Kulirik takut-takut pada Sehun. Ia hanya terdiam dan mematung. Namun, jakunnya yang bergerak cepat membuatku sedikit tersenyum.

Sehun, iman mu sungguh lemah.

Aku melepakan pengait _bra_ ku di depannya. Melindungi puting ku dengan tangan, "Setelah itu?"

"Lebarkan pahamu, Luhan."

Aku mulai melebarkan pahaku—mempertontonkan celana dalam tipis berenda putih dengan garis hitam. Astaga, aku malu! Aku sudah sangat basah!

"Seperti ini?"

"..._Ya_. bersandarlah pada sofa, Luhan." Sehun melempar sebuah selimut tipis dan menutupi wajahku, "Tutupi payudara mu dengan selimut. Dan, gigit ujung selimutnya."

Aku menata kembali letak selimut yang diberikan Sehun. Hanya sebuah selimut tipis berwarna putih polos. Aku memanjangkan selimutnya dan menutupi paha—

"Tidak dengan bagian bawah, Nona. Hanya sebatas payudara mu."

_Argh_, Oh Sehun!

Aku langsung menutupi payudara ku dan perlahan menggigit ujung nya dengan gigi-gigi ku.

"Dengan wajah yang _sexy_, Nona. Tidak datar atau pun malu-malu,"

Aku mengulum bibirku pelan. Mulai mengedip manja padanya sambil kembali menggigit selimut.

"..._Ya_, begitu, Nona. Pertahankan." Sehun mulai menggerakkan jari-jari nya dengan kuas. Menatapku dan menatap kanvas nya bergantian.

_Ayolah, aku malu!_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Sehun di seberang sana.

Apa Sehun baik-baik saja? Aku rasa, _tidak_.

Aku bisa melihat Sehun mulai menggerakkan kaki nya gelisah. Ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri sambil melirik kearah ku dengan pandangan kosong.

Sehun—apa bebanmu memang se-_dahsyat_ itu?

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" ku melihat Sehun sedikit tersentak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Matanya yang kosong langsung menatapku, "Aku baik-baik saja, Luhan. Terima kasih," ia tersenyum tipis kearah ku.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat _sakit_, Sehun." Aku mencoba memancing nya. Mata Sehun benar-benar seperti orang menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Luhan. Tetap pada posisi mu. Aku hampir selesai," suara Sehun terdengar dingin dan mencekam. Aku langsung terdiam dan kembali menggigit selimutku. Menatap Sehun _prihatin_.

Sehun benar-benar kesakitan.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum, "Karya pertamaku untukmu sudah selesai, Luhan." Ia memutar kanvas nya—sehingga terlihat sosok diriku yang begitu menggoda.

"Ini... Aku?" Aku benar-benar tak percaya bisa melakukan _pose sexy_ seperti itu.

Ketika Baekhyun mengajakku _swaphoto_ saja aku sudah menghindar.

Tetapi, melakukan _pose sexy_ di depan Oh Sehun—

Aku sanggup.

Ini benar-benar bukan diriku.

Sehun mendekatiku, berjongkok di depanku, "Terima kasih." Ia mengecup bibirku singkat kemudian turun menuju dagu dan leherku.

"_Hm_..." _Sial_, jangan lagi.

"Kenapa kau mempunyai leher se-menggairahkan ini, Lu?" Sehun terus mengecupi setiap inci leherku. Menjilat tanda kemerahan yang ia buat tadi.

"_Ah_..." Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya! Ini begitu nikmat!

Kecupannya turun menuju dadaku. Matanya menggelap. Ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi payudara ku.

"Se-Sehun!" Aku sontak menutupi nya dengan kedua tanganku.

Sehun menyingkirkan tanganku perlahan, "Aku menyukai payudara mu."

Aku harus mengerang menahan gairah ketika Sehun mulai mencium hingga menghisap puting ku.

Sehun—membuatku lupa semesta.

Ya, Sehun. Aku akan mencari apa yang terjadi padamu.

Menyembuhkan mu. Menyelamatkan mu.

Tak perduli seberapa hina nya aku di mata orang lain karena begitu gampang nya kau sentuh.

Karena, _kau milikku._

—

_**Hallo, peeps!**_

_**Bagaimana? I know, aku benar-benar payah dalam membuat adegan panas. So weird and i'm so excited. Benar-benar gercep aku dalam mengerjakan cerita ini.**_

_**Mulai chapter depan, akan ada beberapa cast yang muncul. Entah cast baru / cast yang masih misterius. Entah, kita lihat saja nanti xixi. **_

_**Maafkan aku karena menjadikan cerita-cerita lain sebagai prioritas yang kedua-ketiga-kesekian. /bow/**_

_**Bagi yang bertanya/saran padaku untuk mem-publish cerita ini di wattpad, aku butuh voting dari kalian.**_

_**Apa aku juga mem-publish di wattpad? Atau tidak?**_

_**Kalian bisa men-check wattpad ku di profile ffn ini. Semua tersedia. Bila ada pertanyaan/sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cerita, bisa PM aku, ya?**_

_**And now, goodbye! I'll back later.**_

_**Oke, bisakah kalian memberikan review, favs, follow semacam nya? Biar aku senang kalau karya ku ada yang menantikan. Gomapta! **_

_**p.s; sebenarnya aku mau publish chapter ini tanggal 23-25. Tapi, karena aku nya sudah gak tahan lagi—jadi, aku publish hari ini. Aku benar-benar gak tahan buat nyapa kalian lagi, huhu. Cause, i love you so much, all! **_

_**Sidoarjo, August 21th, 2019. **_


	5. PART 4

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy! **_

—

Aku mengerutkan kening. Ini lebih sulit dari yang aku pikir. Potongan-potongan _clues_ tentang Oh Sehun terus menghantui ku. Membuatku berpikir lebih keras, dari apa yang ada di kepala ku.

Aku menatap buku catatan berwarna hitam yang berada diatas meja rias ku. Aku menggulung diriku sendiri dibalik selimut tebal. Pukul sebelas malam. Waktunya aku tidur dan kembali lari pagi keesokan harinya.

Sejak berhubungan dengan Sehun, seluruh semesta ku berubah sangat drastis. Aku yang pada dasarnya adalah gadis yang amat malas menjadi gadis yang amat rajin dalam berolahraga.

Aku harus bangga pada diriku sendiri.

Aku membalik badanku—semakin mengeratkan selimut. Membuat ranjang ku berdecit lumayan keras karena tingkah ku yang tidak bisa diam. Aku melihat jendela kamar ku yang sedikit berembun akibat suhu Korea malam hari yang sangat dingin.

Aku meraba leher hingga payudaraku. Astaga, tubuh ku sudah disentuh oleh Oh Sehun _sialan_ dengan otak kotornya itu!

Aku menghela nafas kasar. Berpikir sendirian untuk memecahkan masalah ini adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Kapasitas otakku tidak akan bisa menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

Kenapa Sehun gelisah? Kenapa Sehun seperti ini? Kenapa Sehun seperti itu? Pertanyaan seputar Oh Sehun terus berputar di dalam otakku.

Terkadang Sehun menjadi pribadi yang menyebalkan—seperti Chanyeol.

Terkadang Sehun menjadi pribadi yang manja. Aku bahkan sempat terkejut melihat laki-laki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya di hadapan ku.

Terkadang Sehun menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup. Bahkan ketika aku mulai membahas reaksi nya yang mulai tegang dan pandangan kosong saat melukisku, ia akan mendiamkanku dalam beberapa jam. Kemudian, ia akan kembali padaku menjadi laki-laki yang _mesum_.

Terkadang Sehun menjadi pribadi yang amat pemaksa. Ia akan menjadi _dominan_ ketika waktu makan ku telah tiba. Setiap hari ia akan menelponku dan menanyakan _**'Luhan, sudah makan?'**_ Atau lebih parah, ia akan berkata _**'Luhan, kalau kau tidak makan—aku akan menyerang mu. Aku tidak berbohong'**_. Dan itu adalah suatu bencana yang _sial_nya amat nikmat.

Chanyeol yang menyebalkan ternyata diam-diam meminta nomor Baekhyun tanpa setahuku. Pada saat aku akan ke Studio Sehun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun memaksa ku untuk ikut serta. Dan, apa yang ku lihat? Mereka berciuman panas di depanku dan Sehun.

Aku ingin menendang pantat mereka berdua. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu tempat dan waktu!

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Baekhyun-Kyungsoo. Mereka selalu mencercaku dengan pertanyaan seputar Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun, dan Oh Sehun.

"_Bagaimana, Lu? Apa kau ada kemajuan bersama manusia es itu?" —Baekhyun._

"_Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sedekat itu dengan Oh Sehun sekarang. Dan, Baekhyun sialan ini sudah dekat dengan Park Chanyeol. Jadi, aku ditinggalkan dengan kejam seperti ini?" —Kyungsoo._

Aku mengulum bibirku sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak mengantuk. Oh Sehun berhasil mengacaukan waktu tidurku yang teratur! Dasar laki-laki itu!

Apa aku harus berkonsultasi pada Jongin? Apa, harus?

Jongin adalah seorang Dokter muda. Ia bekerja di salah satu Rumah Sakit besar daerah _Chilpae-ro_, lumayan dekat dengan Studio Sehun. Aku mengenalnya ketika mengantarkan adik sepupu ku—Yuqi, sedang sakit.

Tak sangka, aku bercakap-cakap dengannya sampai Yuqi selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Dan, kami berdua berakhir bertukar nomor. Jika sewaktu-waktu aku ingin bertanya tentang kesehatan maupun masalah kesehatan Yuqi yang akhir-akhir ini kian memburuk akibat daya tahan tubuh nya yang menurun.

Haruskah?

Apa Jongin telah tidur? Apa aku akan menganggu kenyamanannya?

Aku meraba ponsel yang berada di belakang ku. Memencet ponsel ku dan menghubungi Jongin. Aku sengaja menekan tombol _speaker_ agar suara Jongin terdengar jelas. Tidak ada orang selain aku kan disini?

"_Halo?" _

Ini suara Jongin! Aku mengerucutkan bibir, ia sepertinya terganggu oleh panggilanku—suara nya begitu serak. _Khas_ orang bangun tidur.

"Jongin, ini aku, Luhan,"

Aku mendengar suara ranjang berdecit dari sana, _"Ah, Luhan. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Lu?"_

Laki-laki yang sopan.

"Begini, Jongin. Apa kau ada waktu besok?"

"_Besok? Pukul berapa?"_

Aku melihat kearah jam dinding ku, "Sekitar pukul setengah satu. Jam makan siang. Kau bisa?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar, _"Bisa, Luhan. Kalau boleh tahu, kau ada urusan apa denganku?"_

Inilah Jongin. Dia tak suka berbasa-basi. Salah satu _point plus_ dari dirinya.

"Apa aku bisa bertanya tentang _Syndrome_ padamu?"

"_Syndrome? Syndrome seperti apa? Aku hanya mengenal beberapa Syndrome, Luhan. Dan itu adalah Syndrome yang lumayan terkenal karena telah banyak yang menderita Syndrome itu."_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "_Syndrome_ yang benar-benar aneh, Jongin. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya disini. Sudah mendekati tengah malam dan aku mengganggu waktu istirahat mu. Dan juga, aku meminta padamu untuk merahasiakannya."

"_Dirahasiakan? Se-aneh apa Syndrome itu, Lu? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa membahas nya sekarang? Aku benar tidak apa-apa,"_

Aku menghela nafas, "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membahasnya sekarang, Jongin. Aku akan menemui mu besok. Kita bertemu dimana?"

Jongin berdeham sebentar,_ "Baiklah, Lu. Aku mengerti. Kau bisa datang ke Cafe dekat Rumah Sakit ku? Itu sedikit tertutup dan ku yakin pembahasan kita tidak akan ada gangguan."_

Aku mengangguk cepat—yang bodoh nya Jongin tidak akan tahu, "Baiklah. Aku berada disana saat jam makan siang. Selamat malam, Jongin. Maaf, aku mengganggu waktu istirahat mu."

"_It's okay, Lu. Kalau begitu, selamat malam."_

Jongin memutuskan sambungan. Aku langsung menutupi kepala ku dengan selimut. Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini.

Tugas menumpuk membuatku tak bisa bernafas. Dan, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku sebelum waktu makan siang.

—

Aku meregangkan ototku untuk kesekian kalinya. Akhirnya, aku bisa bernafas lega. Tugas menumpuk telah ditanda-tangani dan aku bergegas menuju _Cafe_.

_**PIP**_

Aku terperanjat. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam tas.

Ada pesan dari Oh Sehun!

Aku menoleh kekanan-kekiri, memastikan kalau jalanan ramai ini tidak ada Oh Sehun yang terkadang menjadi sangat menyebalkan karena jiwa _stalker_ nya.

Aku menggigit bibir. Takut kalau tindakan ku—menemui seorang Dokter untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, diketahui olehnya.

_**From : Oh Sehun**_

_**Waktunya makan siang, Nona. Jangan lupakan makan siang mu. Aku tidak menerima alasan panjang lebar darimu. Kau harus makan atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman.**_

Aku menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, Sehun hanya mengingatkanku untuk mengisi perutku. Aku tersenyum seperti orang gila. Sehun benar-benar mengambil alih seluruh hati dan perhatianku.

_**To : Oh Sehun**_

_**Baiklah, Tuan Pemaksa. Aku akan pergi mencari makan siang. Dan kau, selesaikan pekerjaan mu yang menumpuk itu. Jangan bermain ponsel agar pekerjaan mu selesai dalam waktu cepat. **_

_**Selamat siang, Sehun! **_

Aku tertawa geli. Berjalan menuju _Cafe_ dengan riang sambil menengok kearah toko-toko yang berjajar rapi di pinggir jalan.

Sedikit pesan dari Sehun berhasil membuat _mood_ ku membaik seharian. Aku pikir.

_**Lattendys's Cafe.**_

Aku mengintip ke dalam _Cafe_ melalui kaca besar sebagai jendela. Aku menemukan Jongin yang sedang menyesap kopi siang hari nya di meja paling pojok. Ia bahkan masih memakai Jas Dokter nya.

Aku membuka pintu _Cafe_—sehingga _bell_ yang menggantung diatas pintu berbunyi nyaring. Aku menghampiri Jongin dan duduk di depan nya, "Menunggu lama?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, "Hai, Luhan. Selamat siang. Aku baru saja datang, tenang saja."

Aku menghela nafas lega, "Maafkan aku, Jongin. Dosen ku benar-benar ingin membunuhku. Tugas menumpuk nya membuatku kalang kabut."

Jongin tertawa pelan, "_It's okay,_ Lu. Itulah namanya Mahasiswa. Kau ingin pesan apa? Akan ku pesankan."

"Satu _spagetti carbonara_ dan _latte_, _please_."

Sepeninggal Jongin, aku mengeluarkan buku catatan hitam dari dalam tas ku. Membuka halaman-halaman nya sambil menggeleng pelan. Ini hanyalah sebuah catatan yang berisi keseharian dan tingkah aneh Sehun. Tetapi, tetap saja bisa membuatku berpikir semalam suntuk.

Jongin kembali duduk di depanku, "Nah, Luhan. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Laki-laki ini memang tidak suka basa-basi.

Aku memberikan catatan hitam ku pada Jongin, "Ia adalah teman ku." Aku sengaja tidak menuliskan nama Sehun di setiap tulisanku, "Dan, aku ingin tahu mengapa. Aku terkejut melihatnya seperti itu,"

Jongin membaca setiap tulisan ku dibalik kacamata transparan nya, "Dia benar-benar seperti ini? Kau yakin?"

Aku melihat wajah nya, bingung, "..._Ya_. Dia seperti itu. Kenapa, Jongin?"

Jongin menghela nafas sambil melepas kacamata nya, "Aku tidak pernah menjumpai _Syndrome_ seperti ini, Lu. Ini adalah hal yang baru bagiku. Apa ada perempuan yang berusaha menyembuhkan dia?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, "Perempuan itu menjadi model, Jongin. Dan, _ya_... Perempuan itu menemukan hal-hal aneh itu dari diri teman ku."

"Laki-laki ini berbahaya, Luhan."

Aku membelakkan mataku, "Kenapa?"

Astaga, aku harus mengontrol nada bicaraku!

Jongin menopang dagunya, "Tentu saja, Luhan. Laki-laki ini hanya berpikir tubuh-tubuh perempuan. Ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Ia hanya menyukai tubuh-tubuh yang mendekati sempurna. Menjadikan khayalan nya."

"Maksutmu, laki-laki ini berkhayal tentang perempuan-perempuan itu?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Benar. Dan, laki-laki ini pasti memiliki masa lalu yang cukup sulit. Atau, dia memang terobsesi dengan karya seni yang indah."

"Karya seni yang indah?" Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan ku, "Maksutmu, perempuan-perempuan yang menjadi model itu adalah karya seni yang indah baginya?"

"_Syndrome_ memiliki pengaruh yang berbeda-beda, Lu. Aku memang baru saja menjumpai _Syndrome_ ini. Tapi, aku yakin. Laki-laki ini benar-benar terobsesi akan karya seni yang indah. Semakin karya seni yang indah itu melingkupi hidup nya, ia akan semakin jatuh ke dalam khayalan itu, Lu. Teman mu harus benar-benar disembuhkan. Aku tak tahu teman mu ini memiliki masa lalu yang seperti apa, tetapi—ia harus disembuhkan, Luhan."

Aku menyeruput _latte_ ku, "Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar, "Aku jelas tidak tahu, Lu. Aku hanyalah seorang Dokter Umum. Aku akan bertanya pada Soojung nanti."

"Soojung? Siapa dia?"

Jongin kembali menyesap kopi nya, "Teman ku di Rumah Sakit. Dia seorang Psikiater. Aku yakin dia bisa membantu kita untuk menyembuhkan teman mu itu,"

Aku mengangguk setuju, "Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan mu. Aku jelas tak tahu harus bagaimana,"

Sepertinya Jongin tidak menyadari kalau perempuan yang dimaksut itu adalah aku. Aku mengelus dada ku pelan, berusaha menutupi apapun.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Tak masalah, Luhan. Aku senang bisa membantu. Aku akan bertanya pada Soojung nanti. Dan, memberitahu padamu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Aku mengangguk lagi, "Apa kau bisa bertanya pada Soojung nama _Syndrome_ ini?"

"Tentu saja. Soojung akan senang ketika mendengar hal ini."

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Karena, dia menyukainya, Lu. Perempuan itu benar-benar menyukai hal-hal aneh."

Aku mengangguk paham. Aku harus menghabiskan makananku dan kembali ke Studio Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu."

Jongin tertawa, "Tak masalah, Luhan." Laki-laki di depan ku ini menutup catatan hitam milikku, "Kau akan kemana setelah ini?"

Aku mengulum bibirku, "Aku akan kembali kerumah, Jongin."

"Mau ku antar?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak usah, Jongin. Aku yakin kau sibuk. Masih banyak pasien yang menunggumu."

Jongin mengangguk lemah, "Baiklah, Lu. Kau yakin tidak mau ku antar?"

Aku menggangguk pasti—meyakinkan dirinya, "Yakin. Aku tak apa, Jongin. Terima kasih atas tawaran mu. Aku pergi dulu," Aku berdiri dan menjabat tangannya. Kemudian aku memeluknya, sebagai salam perpisahan.

"_Oh_, Lu!" Jongin membuatku membalikkan badan, "Catatan hitam ini boleh aku pinjam? Aku harus membawa ini ke Soojung."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu, Jongin. _Bye_!"

Aku langsung bergegas keluar dari _Cafe_. Menyusuri jalanan yang ramai sambil mendesah lega. Satu persatu _clues_ yang ku dapatkan akhirnya akan terpecahkan dengan sendirinya.

_**SRET**_

Seseorang mengangkat tubuh ku seperti karung beras. Aku memekik terkejut, "_Ya_! _Hei_! Turunkan aku!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Dokter itu, Lu?"

Astaga, ini suara Oh Sehun!

Sehun berjalan cepat. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihat kami dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Dokter itu, Lu? _Hm_?"

Aku menggigit bibirku, "Aku hanya bertemu dengan teman lama, Sehun. Jongin teman ku,"

"_Ah_, jadi namanya Jongin? Berani sekali brengsek itu memeluk _milikku_,"

Bibirku berkedut. Astaga, aku ingin sekali tersenyum. Oh Sehun, kau menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku, Sehun?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku memang mengikutimu, Luhan. Dan, kau menyantap makanan mu dengan Dokter itu."

"Kau memang _stalker_!" Aku menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kau sedang berselingkuh dibelakang ku, Lu?" Sehun berkata sambil menggeram rendah. Aku yang semakin pusing karena melihat terbalik pun hanya bisa terdiam.

Oh Sehun benar-benar kejam.

Aku bisa melihat ia melirik kearah rok ketat selututku, "Kau benar-benar berselingkuh, Lu? Kau bahkan memakai rok untuk bertemu teman lama. _Hm_?"

_**PLAK**_

Sehun tiba-tiba memukul pantatku, "_Akh_..." _Sial_, Sehun benar-benar akan menghukumku.

Aku tak perduli orang-orang semakin banyak melihatku dan Sehun. Astaga, pantatku seketika panas. Sehun benar-benar marah.

Sehun membawaku masuk ke dalam Studio nya. Aku melihat Tiffany beserta Chanyeol di meja resepsionis.

"Hai, Luhan!" Chanyeol menyapaku riang dan Tiffany menyambutku dengan senyuman.

"Hai, Chanyeol." Aku tersenyum tipis. Sehun memukul pantatku lebih keras, "_Akh_! Sehun!" Aku mulai bergerak gelisah.

Berani-berani nya Sehun memukul pantatku di depan Chanyeol dan Tiffany! Itu tidak sopan!

"Chanyeol, jika ada yang mencariku—katakan aku sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu. Jika ingin denganku, tolong katakan aku bisa melayani esok hari." Sehun kembali memukul pantatku, "Gadis ini berulah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggangguk mantap, "Silahkan, Oh Sehun. Ruang kerja milikmu hari ini." Dan Sehun langsung membawaku ke ruang besar miliknya, "Luhan, selamat bersenang-senang dengan Sehun!"

_Sialan_, Park Chanyeol!

"Bersenang-senang, _pantatmu_!" Aku berteriak sebelum Sehun menutup pintu nya.

Aku bisa mendengar Chanyeol terbahak diluar. Laki-laki _idiot_! Benar-benar serasi dengan Baekhyun yang berisik!

Sehun mendudukkanku ke sofa. Aku memegang kepala ku yang pening. Ia berjongkok di depanku, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Dokter itu, Lu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku ke arahnya, "Aku hanya bertemu dengan teman lama, Sehun. Jongin teman ku. Aku bertemu dengannya sewaktu mengantar Yuqi ke Rumah Sakit,"

"Yuqi? Sepupu kecil mu itu?" Sehun memegang pipiku. Ia mengusap pipi ku dengan jemarinya, "Maafkan aku. Kau pasti pusing,"

Aku mengangguk. Aku menikmati sentuhan jari Sehun di pipiku. Sehun mengecup dahi kemudian hidung serta bibir ku yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kenapa bibir mu selalu mengundang gairahku, Lu?" Sehun menarik bibir bawah ku dengan giginya, "Aku tak rela bibir ini memberikan senyuman pada laki-laki lain, Luhan."

Aku menatap matanya yang menyorot tajam, "Jongin temanku, Sehun. Ia hanya seorang Dokter. Aku hanya menganggap nya teman."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kembali menjadi Oh Sehun yang _manja_.

"Aku bisa melihat mata laki-laki itu, Luhan. Dia menyukaimu." Sehun mengecup dagu hingga leherku, "Tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa menolak pesona mu, Lu."

"_Hm_..." Aku mengerang pelan. Ku rapatkan kedua kakiku. Ini sangat panas!

Sehun mengulum daun telingaku lembut, "Aku yakin Jongin berpikiran macam-macam tentang mu, Luhan." Ia berkata rendah.

Ia sekarang menjadi Oh Sehun yang _mesum_ dan _menggairahkan_.

"Jongin hanya temanku, Sehun... _Ouh_!" Aku memekik terkejut karena tangannya masuk ke dalam rok ketat ku dan mengelus bagian intim ku dibalik celana dalam tipisku.

"Kau tidak bisa menjamin itu, Lu." Sehun menaikkan _sweater_ biru ku dan melepasnya. Ia menciumi payudara ku yang terbalut _bra_.

"Se-Sehun..._Ah_," Sehun memberikan tanda kemerahan di sekitar payudara ku, "Sehun!"

"Jangan berisik, Luhan. Kau mau suara mu ini terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan Tiffany, _hm_?" Sehun membuka pengait _bra_ ku dan langsung menghisap puting ku yang sudah menegang.

"_Ah_...!" _Sial_, demi apapun—ini nikmat! Astaga!

"Lebarkan pahamu, Luhan." Aku langsung melebarkan pahaku. Rok yang ketat itu langsung terangkat. Memperlihatkan celana dalam ku yang basah.

"Gadis pintar. Kau gadis yang penurut," Sehun mengecupi betis hingga paha dalam ku.

Aku terengah parah. Mukaku amat panas. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sofa. Badanku melengkung menikmati gairah. Bibirku terbuka sedikit—aku tak bisa bernafas dengan benar!

"Kau sudah basah, Lu. Gadis nakal," Sehun mengecup bagian intim ku yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Membuatnya semakin basah dan gatal.

"Sehunh..." Aku tidak tahan! Sehun! Cepat lepaskan celana dalam ku! Astaga, aku tak bisa berbicara!

"Lepaskan, Sehun..." Akhirnya, aku bisa berbicara!

Sehun menyeringai. Seringai nya itu! Ia langsung menurunkan celana dalam ku. Terpampang bulu-bulu tipis dari bagian intim ku di hadapannya.

Jakun Sehun terlihat naik-turun dengan cepat. Ia mendekati bagian intim ku dan menghirup aroma nya, "Astaga, wangi sekali, Luhan." Ia menggeram sangat rendah.

Matanya menggelap dan matanya menyorot tajam ke arah mataku yang sayu. "Aku memang harus melakukan ini padamu, Luhan. Sebagai hukuman untukmu,"

Melakukan hal apa? Hukuman untukku? Apa?

Sehun berdiri dan mengambil beberapa kaleng cat-cat serta kuas nya. Ia kembali berjongkok, "Diam, Luhan."

Aku menahan nafas ketika Sehun mulai membuka tutup kaleng-kaleng itu dan memasukkan kuas ke dalam nya, "Se-Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Memberi hukuman padamu, Nona."

Aku merasakan hal yang aneh sewaktu kuas Sehun mulai menggoreskan warna nya di perutku hingga sekitar payudaraku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Sehun kembali menggoreskan kuas nya ke paha dalam ku—amat dekat dengan bagian intim ku. Ia mengecup bulu-bulu halus ku sambil tersenyum, "Kau _karya_ _indah_ ku,"

Aku menegang. Ucapan Sehun tentang karya indah membuatku menatapnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Apa aku yang dikhayalkan Sehun? Apa aku adalah karya indah yang membuatnya semakin jatuh ke dalam khayalan miliknya?

Apa yang telah ku perbuat?

Sehun duduk di sebelah ku. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh ku. Menarik rambutku dan mengepang nya. Astaga, Sehun benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupikir dengan nalarku!

Sehun kembali berdiri di depanku, "Tutupi dengan tangan mu, Luhan." Aku langsung menutupi bagian bawah ku dengan satu tangan, "Buka bibirmu sedikit. Seperti tadi,"

Aku langsung membuka bibirku, "Bagus. Tetap dalam posisi mu." Sehun menuju tempatnya. Tempat yang lumayan jauh dariku. Ia bergelut pada kanvas serta kuas ajaib nya. Melihat ku dan melihat kanvas secara bergantian.

Aku bisa mendengar nafas Sehun yang memburu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah nya. Pandangannya kembali kosong.

Sehun, kau benar-benar _sakit_.

Aku bertahan pada posisiku lumayan lama. Membuat bibirku sedikit pegal dan paha yang ingin ku rapatkan segera. Tak lama, Sehun memutar kanvas nya kearah ku.

Aku menganga, "Sehun, apa aku berubah menjadi perempuan penggoda?"

Aku malu pada diriku sendiri!

Sehun mendekatiku dan mengecup tanganku yang menutupi bagian bawahku, "Tidak, Luhan. Kau indah. Sangat,"

Aku menahan nafas. _Aku benar-benar karya seni nya yang indah._

Aku melihat sekeliling. Kemana lukisanku?

"Sehun,"

"Ya, Luhan?" Sehun berjongkok di depan ku.

"Kemana lukisanku?" Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

"Di dalam rumah ku,"

Aku terbelalak, "Kau—membawa lukisanku ke rumah mu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku tak ingin membagikan tubuh mu untuk orang lain, termasuk Chanyeol. Jadi, aku membawa lukisan-lukisan mu ke rumah ku. Menjadikan sebagai koleksi pribadiku,"

Aku menyadari satu hal.

Sehun benar-benar terobsesi akan tubuhku.

Satu fakta yang akan ku simpan dengan rapat di dalam otakku.

Dan—catatan hitamku.

—

_**Hello, peeps! **_

_**I'm back! Bagaimana? Aku sudah menjelaskan sedikit tentang Stendhal Syndrome. Dan pastinya aku akan menjelaskan kembali di chapter-chapter yang akan datang.**_

_**Sudah ada beberapa cast baru kan disini?**_

_**Jongin sebagai Dokter. Soojung—ini Krystal f(x) ya teman-teman, sebagai Psikiater. Dan, Yuqi yang hanya sekelebat sebagai sepupu Luhan. Pastinya Yuqi akan hadir kok di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**_

_**Kalian pasti penasaran dengan kehadian Yifan, bukan? So, pantengin dan baca terus ya cerita nya. Lov u, guys!**_

_**Aku akan mem-publish fanfic ini di wattpad kalau sudah selesai. Jadi, kalian bisa membaca ulang lewat wattpad. Terima kasih atas saran nya! Tetapi, aku benar-benar nyaman dengan platform ini :,**__**)**_

_**p.s; maafkan aku semuanya. Aku sedang dilanda tugas yang menumpuk parah. Belum organisasi yang aku ikuti mulai padat jadwal nya. Maafkan aku telah meninggalkan kalian sebulanan ini. I'm so sorry! *bow* **_

_**Oke, bisakah kalian memberikan review, favs, follow semacam nya? Biar aku senang kalau karya ku ada yang menantikan. Gomapta! **_

_**Sidoarjo, Oct 26th, 2019. **_


	6. PART 5

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy! **_

_**P.S; biasakan untuk membaca author's note di akhir chapter. Thank you! **_

_**Warning Pt. 2: it's NC area. And a lil bit BDSM. If u don't like it, u can close it. Thank!**_

—

Aku meregangkan ototku, menopang dagu dan mataku melirik kesana-kemari mencari Jongin yang entah mengapa belum menampakkan batang hidung nya sama sekali.

_Cafe_ ini begitu renggang meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang. Jongin mengutusku untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini. Sepertinya, ia membawa informasi yang bisa membuatku sedikit menemukan pencerahan akan masalah ini.

Aku mengisi perut kosong ku dengan sepiring _omelette_ dan _hot capuccino_ yang asap nya masih mengebul parah.

_**PIP**_

Aku terperanjat kaget. Melirik pada ponsel ku yang menyala—syarat akan pesan masuk.

_**From : Oh Sehun Sajangnim**_

_**Selamat siang, Luhan. Jangan lupa memakan makanan mu. Aku sedang ada urusan bersama klien siang ini, bersama Chanyeol dan Bora. Jika sudah selesai, kau bisa datang ke Studio. Akan ada Tiffany yang menemani mu. Jaga dirimu, Sayang.**_

_**P.s; aku amat merindukan mu, sungguh.**_

Aku mengulum bibirku—astaga, Sehun manis sekali hari ini! Aku tak bisa menahan senyuman ku!

"Kenapa kau bahagia sekali, Lu?" suara seseorang membuatku terperanjat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku mendongak, menemukan Jongin yang tersenyum tipis padaku sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan ku. Laki-laki itu masih memakai jas kerja miliknya. Tak lupa, tas kerja nya ia gelantungkan di pundak lebarnya.

"Tidak apa. Hanya menerima sebuah pesan," Aku terkekeh kecil. Mematikan ponsel ku dan kembali memakan _omelette_ ku yang tersisa sedikit.

"Dari kekasih mu, _eo_?"

"..._Ya_," Aku tersenyum canggung. Aku lihat perubahan ekspresi dari Jongin. Ia sedikit mematung dan mulai muram.

Apa yang salah dari jawaban ku?

"_Ah_, ternyata kau sudah punya kekasih. Aku kira tidak," ia berucap dengan nada yang menurutku amat sedih.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Baiklah, Jongin. Apa yang kau bawakan untukku hari ini?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku sedikit menarik kursi ku hingga lumayan dekat dengannya.

Ia mengeluarkan catatan hitam milikku beserta kertas-kertas putih yang memiliki banyak tulisan tangan cantik.

"Ini adalah hasil analisis Soojung. Seperti perkataanku, Soojung amat senang ketika membaca catatan hitam ini, Lu. Ia bahkan rela lembur hanya untuk menganalisis _syndrome_ ini."

"Astaga, tolong ucapkan terima kasih ku padanya, Jongin. Akan ku traktir lain kali." Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Pahlawan ku yang sebenarnya adalah Soojung.

"Kau akan menyesal mengajaknya makan, Luhan. Porsi nya sudah seperti tukang bangunan."

Aku terkekeh mendengar perkataan mencemooh nya. Jongin memberikan catatan hitam beserta kertas-kertas itu padaku.

Mataku meneliti beberapa tulisan tangan Soojung.

_**Penelitian : 1 **_

_**Ini adalah Stendal Syndrome. Sindrom Stendhal adalah sebuah sindrom yang menyebabkan penderitanya mengalami pusing, jantung berdetak sangat cepat serta berhalusinasi ketika melihat sesuatu yang indah atau karya seni. Syndrome ini mulai terkuak pada tahun 1979. Sindrom ini dicetuskan oleh Graziella Magherini.**_

_**Hingga pada tahun 2009, Sindrom ini kembali diteliti karena seorang pria mengalami paranoid setelah menghabiskan liburannya di Florens. Dilansir dari British Medical Journal Case Reports, kasus ini menjelaskan pasien sangat bersemangat untuk mengunjungi jembatan Ponte Veccio dan setelah itu, ia mengalami disorientasi dan "florid persecutory ideation" (ide persekutor yang jerau) (Nicholas, 2009).**_

_**Disorientasi adalah kondisi mental yang berubah di mana seseorang yang mengalami ini tidak mengetahui waktu atau tempat mereka berada saat itu, bahkan tidak mengenali identitas dirinya sendiri.**_

_**Sedangkan "florid persecutory ideation" adalah suatu kondisi delusional yang menyebabkan penderita nya percaya bahwa dirinya sedang dianiaya.**_

_**Tak hanya takjub terhadap seni, Stendhal Syndrome atau Sindrom Stendhal juga bisa terjadi terhadap sejarah, budaya dan agama (Datta, 2017).**_

_**Penelitian : 2 **_

_**Menurut hasil dari catatan hitam milik Nona Luhan, dapat dijelaskan bahwa laki-laki tersebut menderita Sindrom Stendhal karena karya seni yang indah.**_

_**Semakin ia mengamati karya seni yang indah, maka semakin ia masuk kedalam khayalannya. Tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang tidak asli. Bahkan, jika terus dibiarkan akan membahayakan dirinya. **_

Aku tertegun. Jadi, Oh Sehun menderita Stendhal _Syndrome_? Sindrom akan karya seni yang indah? Begitukah?

_**Penelitian : 3 **_

_**Karya seni yang indah tidak hanya pada lukisan, tetapi pada tubuh manusia. Yang akan dipandang sama oleh penderita bahwa tubuh manusia yang ia puja akan seperti lukisan yang ia idam-idamkan.**_

_**Bahkan, penderita akan melukis tubuh manusia itu dan dijadikan koleksi pribadinya. Lebih parah, ia akan menggoreskan seluruh cat-cat pada tubuh manusia tersebut.**_

Aku menelan saliva ku dengan susah payah. Apa yang dijelaskan Soojung benar-benar sama apa yang ku rasakan sekarang.

Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan seluruh keterkejutanku. Ini benar-benar sama! Benar-benar akurat!

"Sudah membacanya, Lu?"

Aku terperanjat kembali. Aku menatap Jongin yang menopang dagu sambil menatapku bingung. "Kenapa, Lu?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" Aku mengibas-ibaskan tanganku di depannya. "Aku...hanya terkejut,"

Jongin mengangguk paham, "Begitu pun denganku, Lu. Aku benar-benar tak paham di dunia ini terdapat jenis manusia seperti itu. Itu menakutkan, Lu."

Aku menggigit bibirku gelisah. Jari-jemari laki-laki itu tiba-tiba memegang jari-jemari ku, "Teman mu yang mengalami hal seperti ini kenapa kau begitu khawatir, Lu?"

"...Entahlah, Jongin. Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan padanya."

"Karena harus mengalami hal seperti ini?"

"..._Ya_,"

—

Aku mendorong cukup kuat pintu Studio Sehun. Hari sangat panas dan aku merasakan seluruh tubuh ku dipenuhi keringat. Terdapat Tiffany beserta Chanyeol di depan meja Tiffany.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Chanyeol telah kembali? Bukankah Sehun berkata pergi bersama laki-laki itu?

"H-hai, Luhan. Selamat siang," Chanyeol menyapaku sambil tersenyum canggung.

Kenapa lagi dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia terbata-bata menyapaku?

"Selamat siang, Chanyeol. Apa Sehun ada?" Aku menguncir rambutku keatas secara acak. Menyebabkan masih banyak helai-helai rambutku yang masih berjatuhan melewati leher hingga pundakku.

"Dia di dalam, Luhan. Sedang beristirahat. Silahkan kalau ingin masuk kedalam," Tiffany tersenyum tipis padaku.

Dia benar-benar tidak suka berbasa-basi. Dan, lebih dewasa. Aku menyukainya.

"Terima kasih, Tiffany. Aku membelikan kalian _cappucino_." Aku meletakkan dua buah _cappucino_ diatas meja milik perempuan itu. Berlalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang selalu digunakan Sehun maupun Chanyeol untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Banyak lampu yang dimatikan, sehingga ruangan ini amat redup. Hampir tidak ada cahaya masuk. Aku bahkan tak yakin bisa menangkap dimana Sehun berada.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Sehun?"

"Kenapa kau kemari?" suara dingin Sehun membuatku terperanjat—merinding sekaligus. Sehun benar-benar membuatku takut.

Dimana Sehun?

"Sehun, kau dimana?"

"Di belakang mu," Ia tiba-tiba membekap mulutku secara paksa. Menghimpitku ke pintu hingga aku hampir tak bisa bernafas.

"S-Sehun!" Astaga, kenapa lagi dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia bisa semarah ini?!

Sehun tetap membekap mulutku. Sedangkan, tangan-tangan besarnya meraba tubuh ku dari pundak hingga pinggang berkali-kali.

Membuat diriku menggeliat tak nyaman. Astaga, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang?!

"Aku tak suka kau berulah, Luhan. Jadilah gadis yang penurut," Nada dominannya memasuki alat pendengaranku.

Jari-jari panjang Sehun beralih menuju rok pendek ku. Menyingkap rok berwarna hitam polos itu sehingga tertampak celana dalam tipis berenda hitam ku. Aku menggeliat kembali!

Astaga, aku mulai panik!

"Diam, gadis nakal." _Nada dominannya!_

Sehun tanpa memberitahu ku langsung melesakkan jari-jari panjang nya pada alat kemaluan ku.

"_Ah_—!" aku menjerit tertahan. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan jari-jari sialan Sehun dari dalam sana!

"Luhan, berhenti memberontak kalau kau tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman tambahan," Suara Sehun benar-benar dingin. Tidak ada aura hangat di dalam nya.

Sehun... _aku takut._

"Berhenti menggeliat, Luhan. Aku benar-benar harus menghukum mu." Geraman rendah nya terdengar sangat menakutkan bagiku.

Sehun menekan tombol lampu pelan. Bias-bias cahaya mulai masuk kedalam retina ku. Membuatku berkedip—membiasakan cahaya yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Angkat tangan mu keatas. Jangan pernah berbalik." Aku menunduk—menatap pintu di depan ku dengan nanar.

Aku takut.

"Sekarang, Luhan."

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku keatas. Aku bisa merasakan Sehun mulai mengepang rambutku dengan pelan. Dan, ia mengikat kedua tanganku dengan tali berwarna merah menyala.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?!

"Berbalik,"

Aku memutar tubuhku perlahan. Terdapat Sehun dengan segala aura menyeramkannya. Ia mendekat, menggigit bibir bawah ku dan menariknya perlahan, "Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaran ku habis, Luhan."

"A-aku—"

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkan mu, Luhan? Jangan pernah bertemu dengan Dokter-_sialan_-Kim itu. Tapi, kau bertemu dengannya siang ini? _Sial_, laki-laki keparat itu bahkan menyentuh mu. Dan, kau sepertinya tidak keberatan. Kau menyukainya, Luhan?"

_Jadi_...Ini karena Jongin?

Sehun mengeluarkan dua buah bola kecil yang amat mengkilap. Dilengkapi tali tebal berwarna hitam yang menggabungkan keduanya. Apa itu dari besi?

"Buka mulutmu dan kulum,"

Aku membuka mulutku—mengulum salah satu dari dua bola itu dan merasakan betapa dinginnya benda itu.

"Keluarkan,"

Aku mengeluarkan benda itu. Hingga salivaku terbentang hingga daguku. Aku menatap bingung pada laki-laki depanku kini.

Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan?

"Menungging,"

Aku terbelalak! "Jangan pernah memasukkan benda seperti itu ke dalam pantatku!"

"Tidak di pantat mu, _babe_. Cepat,"

Aku berbalik kembali dan menungging. Kedua tanganku bertumpu pada pintu. Aku menarik-narik kedua tanganku yang terikat.

Astaga, ini begitu menyiksa!

"_Ah_—!" Aku menjerit terkejut. Merasakan bagian bawah ku penuh dengan bola itu. Aku menggeliat tak nyaman, benda ini amat dingin.

"Berdiri tegap," Ia kembali memerintah. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_Ouch_!" Aku memekik tertahan. Semakin aku berdiri tegap, benda sialan ini semakin masuk ke dalam tubuh ku.

Astaga, sensasi yang gila!

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Sehun memeluk perutku dari belakang, meremas pakaian ku dengan lembut.

"_Hm_..." Aku mengulum bibirku gelisah, "Aneh...tapi enak,"

Sehun menarik tali celana dalam tipis ku keatas—membuatku memekik semakin keras, "_Ah_! Sehun!"

"Inilah sensasinya, Nona. Semakin aku menarik celana dalam mu, semakin dalam benda ini memenuhi mu."

Rona-rona merah mulai memenuhi kedua pipiku. Astaga, perkataan laki-laki ini! _Sialan_!

"Kau akan memakai benda ini seharian. Jangan sampai kau mengeluarkannya. Atau, hukuman mu bertambah. Kau mengerti, Nona?"

Aku terpaksa mengangguk.

Dan, aku benar-benar menyesalinya.

—

"Se-Sehun...berhenti memegang pahaku!" Aku mengerang pelan. Tangan Sehun benar-benar sialan. Fokusku pada tugas di depan ku benar-benar terpecah karena laki-laki ini.

"Kau memakai rok pendek hari ini, Luhan. Aku menyukainya. Benar-benar cantik," ia meraba pahaku hingga memasukkan telapak tangannya menuju celana dalam tipisku yang sedaritadi amat basah. Bola-bola sialan itu benar-benar membuatku terangsang.

"_Umm_..." _Sial_, ini nikmat.

Aku menoleh gelisah ke kanan-ke kiri, memastikan bahwa manusia-manusia di dalam perpustakaan ini tidak memperhatikan diriku dan Sehun.

Persetan dengan Sehun yang masih mengedepankan pikiran kotornya di dalam perpustakaan kota seperti ini!

Hari ini amat lenggang. Tidak banyak manusia yang mengunjungi perpustakaan besar ini. Aku hanya bisa melihat beberapa gerombolan mahasiswa-mahasiswi seperti aku yang berkutat serius dengan tugas-tugas menumpuk mereka.

Sangat pandai Sehun memilih tempat duduk di pojok. Ia benar-benar menggodaku tak tersisa!

"Basah sekali, Luhan. Kau benar-benar membuatku tergoda," Sehun merapatkan tubuh nya padaku. Ia tetap mengelus celana dalam ku hingga aku merapatkan kakiku sambil menggeliat tak nyaman.

"_Ugh_..."

Ia membenamkan wajah nya pada perpotongan leher jenjang ku. Menghirup aroma tubuh ku yang telah bercampur keringat, "Aroma mu masih sama. Wangi, tetap membuatku candu."

"_Hmm_... Sehun,"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat. Kata-kata menjijikkan ini berusaha keluar dari mulutku. Aku meremas bulpoin ku dan berpegangan pada ujung meja. Astaga, laki-laki sialan ini.

"Keluarkan saja, Luhan. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu tidak akan mendengarkan mu, Luhan. Kalau pun mendengar, mereka akan bergabung."

Aku terbelalak! "Sehun, kau gila?!" Aku memekik tertahan. Menatap nyalang pada Sehun yang menampilkan senyum miring licik nya itu.

"Sebelum mereka bergabung, mereka akan _kubunuh_, Luhan." Dia mengecup rahang beserta ujung bibirku yang sedikit terbuka—akibat menghirup udara yang begitu menyesakkan dada.

"Sehun, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas." Aku memberikan peringatan padanya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku tahu, _babe_. Kerjakan saja. Aku tidak mengganggu."

"Aku tidak bisa fokus! Kau—"

"Luhan?" Perkataan ku terpotong. Aku dan Sehun menoleh secara bersamaan.

_Ah_, dia Wong Yukhei, mahasiswa Sastra Inggris yang kebetulan berasal dari China. Aku dan laki-laki ini bertemu pada saat orientasi mahasiswa.

_Yap_, ia sering disapa dengan nama Lucas.

"Lucas?" Aku tersenyum tipis, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ia memamerkan beberapa buku tebal yang telah ia dapat, "Mencari referensi baru, Luhan. Kau tahu, ujian kali ini benar-benar harus menghafal beberapa kosakata baru dan itu adalah _British_. Kau tahu kan kalau aku masih payah dalam urusan _British accent_?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, bagaimana harimu?"

"Amat baik. Apalagi kalau bertemu gadis cantik sepertimu di siang hari ku yang amat cerah ini."

Lucas, kau membuatku dalam bahaya.

Aku bisa merasakan Sehun mulai menggeram rendah. Salah satu tangannya ia sembunyikan pada belakang tubuh ku, sedangkan tangan yang lain tiba-tiba memukul depan kemaluanku yang makin basah dengan sengaja.

"_Akh_! Sehun!" Aku memekik heboh padanya. Menatap matanya yang menatap datar padaku.

Lucas menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya agak jauh dari tempat ku dan Sehun. Sepertinya dia mengerti tatapan tajam Sehun padanya, "Jadi, siapa ini, Luhan?"

Aku menoleh kembali pada Lucas, "Dia kekasihku, Lucas."

Lucas mengangguk perlahan, "_Ah_, ternyata kekasih. Aku mengira dia adalah _gege_-mu. Ternyata aku salah, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Lucas. Maafkan aku, dia sedikit marah hari ini."

"Tidak apa, Luhan. _It's okay. I'm fine_." Lucas tersenyum lebar padaku.

Kenapa pula laki-laki ini harus tersenyum seperti itu padaku?!

"Luhan, aku ingin pulang." Sehun dengan sengaja memeluk pinggang ku. Meletakkan dagu runcing nya pada pundakku. Menggoyangkan rambut nya pada leherku hingga membuatku menggeliat akibat kegelian.

"Sedikit lagi, Sehun. Tetap pada posisimu," Aku mengelus lembut pipi tirusnya. Bukannya melepaskanku, laki-laki ini semakin membenamkan wajah nya pada leherku.

Astaga, laki-laki manja ini.

Tangannya kembali meraba paha hingga ke paha dalam ku. Mengelus perlahan hingga menuju kemaluanku yang berkedut pelan. Ia memasukkan jemari nya ke dalam celana dalam ku dan menekan bola-bola sialan itu semakin masuk ke dalam.

"_Ohh_!" Aku terbelalak. Melirik pada Lucas yang tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. _Earphone_ bahkan telah tertanam apik ke dalam kedua telinga nya.

Lega rasanya.

Sehun menarik-narik pelan bulu-bulu tipis kemaluanku dan memasukkan jari telunjuk nya dengan paksa.

"_Ahhh_..." Astaga, mulut sialan ini!

Bagian bawahku sekarang berkedut parah. Sehun dengan segala kelakuan biadab nya malah menggerakan jarinya itu pada bagian dalam tubuh ku.

"_Ugh_... _Ahh_," Persetan dengan tugas-tugas ini! Aku benar-benar panas!

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku keatas. Sensasi gila serta nikmat ini membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku mencengkram lengan Sehun dengan kuat.

Sehun menarik bola-bola besi ini keluar secara perlahan. Dan memasukkannya kembali dengan paksa.

"_Ouhh_!" Aku mendesah keras. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh kepadaku serta Sehun.

"Maafkan kami, dia sedang tidak enak badan. Aku memijitnya pelan," Sehun tersenyum tipis—membuat mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada tugas-tugas mereka.

"Jangan berisik, Luhan. Hanya aku yang dapat mendengarkan desahan seksi mu itu." Sehun meniup daun telingaku dengan lembut.

Aku semakin ingin dipuaskan! Persetan Sehun dengan seluruh perbuatan laknatnya terhadapku! Aku menginginkan Sehun!

"Lepaskan celana dalam mu, Luhan."

Aku menoleh terkejut padanya, "Sekarang?"

"..._Ya_, Luhan. Cepat,"

Aku mengulum bibirku. Sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku untuk menarik celana dalam ku ke bawah. Menggenggam celana dalam ku sendiri dan Sehun langsung memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana nya.

"Gadis pintar. Aku akan memberikan hadiah padamu." Oh Sehun tersenyum tampan. Sudah berapa banyak aku dibuat meleleh akibat senyumannya itu?

Sehun dengan cepat memasukkan seluruh tugasku pada ransel. Ia menggantungkan ransel kecilku pada bahu lebarnya.

Laki-laki ini menyelimuti tubuh kecilku dengan_ jacket oversize_ nya, ah—_jacket_ denim dengan gambar _squidward_ di belakang nya. Mengingatkan ku akan dirinya yang begitu menawan hari itu saat berada di dalam bis.

"Berdiri dengan pelan, Luhan. Aku tahu sangat tidak nyaman karena ada yang mengganggu di bawah sana," Sehun berbisik dan menjilat telingaku lembut.

"_Hm_..." Aku hanya bisa mengerang pelan saat mulai berdiri. Sehun dengan sabar menuntunku—memberikan lengannya untuk ku jadikan pegangan.

Sehun mengetuk pelan meja depan Lucas, menyebabkan laki-laki itu melepaskan _earphone_ nya dan mendongak kearah ku, "Luhan? Sudah ingin pulang? Astaga, wajah mu merah sekali, Luhan. Kau tak apa?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum semanis mungkin, "..._Ya_, aku baik. Aku duluan, _ya_? Sampai jumpa."

"_Eum_! Sampai jumpa, Nona cantik."

Lucas _sialan_. Kenapa dia harus memanggil ku seperti itu saat ada Sehun?!

"...Sepertinya teman mu benar-benar ingin _ku_ _habisi_, Luhan."

—

"_Ahh_... Sehun!" Sensasi nikmat namun menyiksa ini—aku menyukainya, sangat!

Sehun benar-benar memberikan '_hadiah'_ untukku. Sebuah perlakuan menyenangkan darinya untukku.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku keatas, melihat langit-langit ruang kerja milik Sehun sambil melenguh keras. Aku hanya bisa mencengkram ujung sofa sambil terus memohon padanya.

Untuk dipuaskan, tentu saja.

Laki-laki ini benar-benar bisa membuatku berada di atas langit. Lidah nya memasuki bagian bawah ku dengan lihai dan memuaskan.

Seluruh tubuh Sehun sepertinya bisa membuatku puas akan hasrat yang menyiksa.

Ia meremas pantatku sambil terus memasukkan lidah nya. "_Ohh_! _Ohh_! Sehun!"

Mataku menggelap. Tergantikan oleh nafsu yang benar-benar berada di puncak. Rambutnya ku tarik dengan seluruh tenaga yang ku punya.

Kaki ku lemas. Bahkan, dengan posisi kaki membuka lebar seperti ini aku bisa merasakan bahwa kaki ku sebenarnya bergetar.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih. Seluruh pikiranku sudah terkuras habis, tergantikan oleh Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun, dan Oh Sehun.

"_Ahh_! Sehun! Aku ingin pipis!" Aku tak pernah merasakan sensasi se-_dahsyat_ ini sebelum nya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara kekehan Sehun dari bawah sana, "Itu bukan pipis, sayang. Keluarkan saja,"

"T-tapi..."

"Keluarkan, sayang. Untukku," Sehun semakin semangat mencerca kemaluanku yang berkedut parah.

Membuatku tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan semuanya. Melemas sambil menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Manis. Aku menyukainya," laki-laki ini benar-benar tidak bisa dinalar oleh pemikiranku sendiri. Ia bahkan menjilat kemaluanku tanpa sisa cairan sedikitpun.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan mengabur. Apakah itu pelepasanku?

Sehun dengan perlahan menindihku—aku semakin memojokkan tubuhku pada sofa.

Ia menjilat ujung bibirku. Menggigit serta menarik bibir bawah ku dengan gigi-gigi nya, "Ingin lebih dari ini, sayang?"

—

_**Hello, peeps!**_

_**Jangan marah, shay. Kalian tinggal ber-khayal sendiri bagaimana lanjutannya, ckck.**_

_**I'm back again, lol. Who's miss me? Raise your hand, saggy! (?)**_

_**Terimakasih kalau ada dari kalian, yang masih menunggu kelanjutan dari ff ini. Xixi, thank you so much, guys. Ur my boss. Tanpa kalian, aku gak bakal ada selama ini nangkring di platform ini.**_

_**And, yap. Stay safe untuk kalian semua. Maupun yang bekerja, kuliah, sekolah, dll. work from home, kuliah online, tugas online, sekolah online, les online. Stay safe for you all. U must be carefull. Bumi sedang memperbaiki dirinya sendiri.**_

_**#DirumahAja bakalan aku temani dengan ff-ff ku. Yang akan aku kerjakan semampuku. Kalau saja, otak ku mau bekerja sama, okay? I'm so sorry.**_

_**Dan, yap. Aku akan up mungkin satu ff di wattpad / ff ini akan aku move ke wattpad. Tetapi, ini tetap jalan. Kalian tidak usah khawatir.**_

_**Semoga kalian masih betah untuk membaca ceritaku, guys. **_

_**Oke, bisakah kalian memberikan review, favs, follow semacam nya? Biar aku senang kalau karya ku ada yang menantikan. Gomapta! **_

_**Sidoarjo, March 27th, 2019. **_


End file.
